


Mad man 狂人

by Splitwarrior



Series: EA [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: EA, Eames/Arthur, M/M, 盗梦空间
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitwarrior/pseuds/Splitwarrior
Summary: 菜鸟Arthur追着Eames跑，被耍的团团转的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自割大腿肉投喂 Chuz

第一章

雨夜，空气潮湿浑浊， Arthur打开窗户，掏出B&H，狠吸了两口，烟渗入肺部后被缓缓吐出 。Cobb的情况越来越严重，最初，Arthur还会因为突然出现的Mal拿枪崩了自己而浑身颤抖的醒来，渐渐就习惯了在任务里被Mal各种射杀，疼痛到麻木。明白这不是常态，却不知道如何帮助Cobb，他自己都一团糟了。  
……………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………  
“Eames？他在蒙巴萨，那里可是科博公司的老巢。”Arthur下意识的回答。

最后一次见Eames，是三年前。  
当时他们两个在酒吧，Eames玩着桌上的杯托，低着头对Arthur说，如果没有必要，将来不会再见面。半年后，业内就传出Eames隐退的消息。

Arthur从来没有主动联系过Eames，在这个圈混，元老们就那么几个。Mal出事前他还经常和不同团队搭伙儿，自Cobb被通缉后，Arthur就刻意推掉其他人的邀请，专心陪Cobb满世界各地地飞，期间， 只会留意一个人的动向。

Cobb这次要亲自请Eames出山，Arthur很担心他的安危，却也提不出更合适的人选。他们需要伪装者，这是一次赌注式的任务，能帮助Cobb回家。Arthur很理智，他会将不必要的抗拒情绪掩藏起来。  
……………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………  
“嚯，几年没见，你真是越来越有精英气质了。”一个身着花衬衫，蹬着休闲裤的人自来熟的把Arthur的车门打开，一屁股坐在了副驾驶位置上。

“我坐后面就好。”Cobb默默拎着两人的行李打开了后车厢。

Arthur回头看了一眼，又看了一眼旁边的Eames，不自觉皱起了眉头。

“最出色的前哨，骨子里是个Cobb的跟屁虫，名声再响，不学会单干可不行。”Eames摘下墨镜，手肘撑着车窗，细细打量身旁的黑发男子。

“闭嘴，Eames。”Arthur等Cobb上了车，无视旁边人发出的嘟囔声和任何能让自己分心的口音，立刻脚踩油门，离开了机场。

“Hi，Arthur，这是谁？” Ariadne睁着大大的眼睛，好奇的看着Eames给他们讲解植入的机制。

“曾经的队友，一个出色的伪装者。”

“他可靠么？”

“非常。”Arthur嘴角不自觉地微微上扬。

任务在稳步进行中，一天， Ari和Cobb在仓库里进行入梦训练，Arthur则在整理Fischer的资料，继承人的新闻铺天盖地，可他们只要切实有用的信息。前哨非常优秀，但不是没出过错，最近几天，除了要教Ari设计迷宫的知识，还要细致的筛选和侦查目标信息，Arthur感到了压力，这使得他握着资料的手，都不受控制地轻微颤抖起来。

“Hey，你没事儿吧？” 有人拍了一下他的肩膀。

“ 没。”Arthur站起来迅速把散在桌上的资料堆整齐，自然的垂下手，“你明天要见Browning，一切都准备好了？”

“万事俱备，这次的任务对Cobb非常重要，我可不是大老远跑来消遣的。”

“那就好。”

“神经别那么紧绷，放松一下，喝一杯？”

“你请客。”

“没问题。”Eames歪头点了一下示意。

他们找了一家离仓库最近的酒馆，一推门就看到装潢陈旧的两排大酒柜。酒柜上布满了深褐色的斑点。Eames拉开吧台座位，Arthur则径直走向面对大门有柱子遮挡的位置坐下。

“你可真警惕。”Eames耸耸肩只好把屁股挪过来。

“防患于未然，在这行久了，总还是希望自己多一条命。”

Eames听完撇撇嘴不置可否。

两人边喝酒边开始讨论这次任务成功的可能性。

“Browning是个突破口，到时候我会根据Fischer的反应随机应变，Inception能成功的关键还得依赖情感。”

Arthur非常欣赏Eames的自信，点头赞同“情感这个问题，你有绝对的发言权。”

“哼。“某人显然很吃这套。“Cobb身边那个小姑娘叫Ari？看你俩经常黏在一起。”Eames抿了一口酒，“和你之前的喜好不一样。”

“Ariadne还是个学生，但天赋很高。Cobb让我多带带她，这行里，好的建筑师很稀缺，能多培养一个自己人也好。”Arthur轻描淡写的停顿了一下，加了一句，“我和Sigrid三年前就分手了。”

“嗯，像你这样无趣的性格，任何姑娘都受不了超过三个月。”Eames其实早忘了Arthur原来女朋友的样子， 他记忆中Arthur喜欢的类型从来都是一个：金发，肌肤白皙，活泼开朗。他可从来没觉得小姑娘能引起Arthur什么兴趣。

Arthur低头晃着瓶子里的酒，默不作声。回忆过去的事，就像去掀开常年不擦的厚重窗帘，想起来总呛得人一鼻子灰。

Eames 眼睛一转，“但这事儿还是取决于个人的偏好，也许有的人就是对你欲罢不能呢。”说完挑起眉毛，从进店开始，这小子就没拿正眼瞧过他一次。

“这些年我可是受够了被人锲而不舍的拿枪追。”Arthur抬起头，苦笑了起来，脸颊一侧露出了深深的酒窝。

Eames手指愉悦地在桌上轻敲着。

“你当初不是立志要做最出色的建筑师么？”

“现在也一样。”

“这么说来，我和你第一次见面，你就搞砸了。“Eames仿佛想到了什么特别有趣的事儿，翘起腿，放松了身子向后椅背靠去。

“第一次见面？”Arthur疑惑的皱起眉头。

”在布鲁克林，某个建筑师在大雾天里设计了个楼，内部还用了复杂的彭罗斯楼梯，结果除了你，其他人全都迷路了。”

“那任务也不是因为我搞砸的！”Arthur抗议。

“对，因为一个蠢货药剂师，用的次品药。进去没多久我们全醒了，”

“醒过来就发现被外面的警察包围了。“Arthur撬开第二瓶酒的盖子， ”怀疑我们聚众交易违禁品。“

“其实本质也没什么区别，该死的，那次我们被人出卖了。”

”你当时竟然套个丝袜拿把M9指着我脑袋，勒着我脖子就这么冲了出去。”Arthur咬牙切齿到，“怎么没抓别人？”

“ 因为只有你穿着浅色衬衫，脸幼稚的像未成年。”Eames摸了摸自己的鼻子。“说实话，你应该感激我，不是我挟持你做人质，咱们全都要去蹲大牢，别忘了，那次可是只有我们俩逃了出来。”

“那现在可以告诉我，为什么你会随身带丝袜这种鬼东西了？”

“秘密。”

“Eames，你就是个混蛋。“

“最机智的混蛋。“

Arthur被他逗的眼睛笑弯了起来，“如果这次任务完成了，你是否考虑回归？伪装者可是极度稀缺的。”

“好的前哨也同样稀缺。“ Eames觉得Arthur话中有话“ 看情况吧，队伍里有什么样的人，我其实无所谓，但为什么这次Cobb会找个新人做建筑师，你们原来的搭档呢？”

“出了点叉子，活儿是Cobb接的，我只负责我的那部分，其余我一概不问。”Arthur犹豫要不要告诉Eames有关Cobb不能再造梦的事，想了一下作罢。

酒快见底时，Arthur提议回去看一眼Cobb和Ari的情况。Eames表示自己还有东西丢在了仓库，陪Arthur一起回去，顺路取一下。

两个人离开酒馆时，街上人已经很少了。 Eames抛接着手中的瓶盖，“Cobb说做完这单就金盆洗手，你以后什么打算？”

“不知道，应该还是老样子。”

“不打算自己另起炉灶，或退隐找个人安稳过日子？”

“暂时不考虑，Cobb状态不好，现在我只希望能做他的左膀右臂。”

“好吧，还真符合你性格。”Eames发现Arthur嘴上总是挂着Cobb。

“你呢，还是单身一人么？“Arthur从认识Eames以来就没听他谈过自己的私事儿，这种好奇让Arthur有些蠢蠢欲动。

“我什么时候缺过人？”Eames翻了个白眼， Arthur点点头，闭上了嘴。

空气中弥漫了点尴尬的气氛，两人沉默的回到了仓库。

……………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………  
当晚，Arthur带着PASIV回到旅馆，冲完澡躺在床上。刚准备入睡，就被隔壁不时传出的动静吵醒。这是郊区内能找到的最好的一家旅馆，好吧，起码有独立卫生间，遮光窗帘，最重要的是离工作仓库非常近。Arthur很注重睡眠质量，但为了花更多时间投入工作，还是勉为其难的选了这里。

等工作一结束，我他妈要在市内找一家最高档的酒店好好睡一觉。

Arthur心里正这么想，隔壁肉体拍打的刺耳声却伴随高亢的娇喘呻吟越来越清晰，搅得房间里的空气都充满了浓烈的qingyu味。

F**k！

Arthur气恼的掏出耳机，切换到Mountain Greenery，把音量开到最大，昏昏沉沉的脑袋里反复回忆今天和Eames的对话。

Arthur从不做伪装者，现实里他为了隐藏自己作为烈日下疯狂追赶某人影子的狂人，已经耗尽了一切力气。

Eames说他们第一次见面是在布鲁克林，其实并非如此，Arthur清楚的记得他们第一次见面地点是在巴黎，Mal家中。

……………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………

厨房里， 法国女人微卷的棕色长发垂在耳边，一脸幸福的靠在男人身上，两人开心的交谈着什么。

叮咚！叮咚！

“亲爱的，先去开个门，客人们来了。”金发男子手里飞速的搅拌着鸡蛋液。

“好，马上。”Mal在他脸颊上轻轻留下一个吻。

“Artie，你竟然是第一个到的，哦，这么贴心，还带了礼物。“Mal接过Arthur手上的红酒，”快来帮我和Cobb准备晚餐吧，我们到现在还没搞定。”

“明明只有我一个人在忙！Arthur，我需要你。”厨房里Cobb大声嚷着。

这是Arthur第一次来Mal家做客，Mal的父亲是他们学校建筑系的教授，母亲则是一名自由画家，Mal大了Arthur三届，她美丽大方，热情好客，曾是校花级别的人物。金发男子Dominik Cobb，MIT心理学梦境领域最年轻的博士，与Mal交往了两年。两人在理想上志同道合， 于是Cobb搬到了巴黎，和Mal住在了一起。这次派对是个小范围的聚会，为了庆祝第一代PASIV的研究取得突破性进展。

“Dom，我可提醒你，别因为Artie帮你设计了梦境，就什么都使唤他。”Mal挽着Arthur的手把他带到了厨房，“他可是我们系这么多年唯一一个能拿全A的人，你知道我父亲有多严格的。”说着就给他系上了白色的围裙。

“心口不一。”Cobb无奈的摇摇头转向Arthur，“你知道我当初追她追的有多辛苦了。“Arthur笑了起来，他喜欢和他俩待在一起，幸福会传染。

门外的铃声又响了起来，Mal只好转身离开厨房。

“需要我做些什么？”Arthur打开冰箱。

“帮我看下烤箱里的点心好了没，我这会儿腾不出手。”  
……

不一会儿的功夫，客厅内就多了七八个人，有男有女，Mal逐一寒暄，来客基本都是狂热的梦境探索爱好者。

Arthur端着盘子把点心摆放好，围裙还没来得及摘下就被Mal推到了客厅中央，“我来给大家介绍一下，这次主梦境的设计师——Arthur Callahan！Dom只教了他两周，就独自搭建出了一整个街道。“

“Wow，我迫不及待的想看他的成品了。”一个身穿湖蓝色套装的姑娘发出赞叹。

“Elsa，别着急，稍后我会带大家展示。”

“甜心，你多大了？”

“上个月刚满19。”Arthur的手往围裙上蹭了两下，然后向后指了指，“我去厨房看看，Cobb他大概需要我。”说完就慌忙跑开了。

“他肯定是害羞了。”

“很讨喜不是么？”  
……

晚餐时间，Arthur安静的听他们探讨有关PASIV的话题。在这小众的领域里，有一个人先设计出了Rêve-Device，一个能让人沉浸在具象化梦境里的设备，它很快成为了焦点。 Cobb作为研究梦境领域的先驱人物，通过梦境解决了很多心理学上的难题，少数人对他提出的让不同人进入同一个梦境的理论很感兴趣，于是地下投资了这项实验，PASIV——联梦机诞生了。

最初的研究和游戏开发一样，建筑师事先设计好场景，人们依靠药物入睡，再用PASIV把大家拉进来，有点像联网游戏。区别在于，大脑运作具有不可预测性，梦境时常会因为梦主的心理起伏发生变化甚至塌陷，共同入梦人的潜意识投射人物也会有可怕的应激反应，所以这项实验存在很高的风险。

Cobb等人经过多次探索，发布了一个测评，表面是普通的心理学评估，实际上是为了寻找合适的入梦人选。Arthur就因为突出的建筑能力和良好的心理素质而被招揽，今晚来的客人也全都是有过多次入梦经验的“安全者“。

Cobb挂上了电话，“Eames说他已经下了飞机，一会儿就到。Mal你先带大家，我随后和他一起进去。”

Eames？Arthur听过这个名字。

Mal安排大家围坐成一个圈，把PASIV放在中间，递给每人一杯水，“Arthur是这次的梦主兼建筑师，请大家的投影对他友善一点。”

周围发出了轻笑声。

“ Francois，等Dom和Eames来了之后，按下红色键，时间设定为20分钟。 “

……

黑夜，喧哗的街道上挤满了人，两边坐落着各种华丽的建筑，有艺术中心，酒店，高级购物商店，赌场… 一个巨大蓝色的彩球旁，艾菲尔铁塔，狮身人面像上炫目的霓虹灯交相辉映，晃得人眼花缭乱，整个天空都被照亮了，耳边还不断响起振聋发聩的游行音乐声。

“Welcome to LasVegas. 请各位游客在中央广场的时钟指到10的时候前往博卡斯剧院。”一个巨型喇叭开始播放广播

“真棒！”Elsa忍不住发出赞叹，她拉着另一个姑娘冲进了最近的购物商场，其他人也纷纷散开去寻找自己的乐园。

“华丽的风格还真符合你的喜好。”Mal抬起头环顾四周，“不过下次，我们尽量不要把现实里的场所完全照搬比较好。”

“虽然我凭借脑子里的记忆，把罪恶之城重塑了一下，但仍觉得不够好，细节不够逼真。”  
Arthur指了指远处的高塔，“你不觉得那里太假了么？”

“不，已经很好了，别太执着于这些，去找点乐子吧。“

“好吧，十点见。”

Arthur漫无目的的开始在街道晃悠，认真观察着自己城市的细枝末节。他看到了一块圆角型广告牌，四周闪烁着蓝红相间的波点，“Flamingos“几个字忽明忽暗的在闪烁。走进赌场，人声鼎沸，男男女女围在赌桌前，渴望着今晚自己能撞大运。

Arthur擅长赌博，认真起来，恐怕Cobb和Mal联手也玩不过他，不过他很少展露这一才能，一方面他很少有机会去赌场，另一方面他父亲对他很严格。在一张人较少的桌子前，Arthur停了下来，他把手伸进裤子口袋，在里面翻了一翻，然后掏出了一些筹码，把它们放在了绿色桌面的圆圈中央。

几轮结束后，Arthur面前的筹码就翻了几倍。他带着筹码立刻离开了这张桌子，紧接着投入到另一盘游戏中，桌上一共七个人，三个身穿黑色西装的普通中年男子，一个枯瘦的老头和一个带着眼镜的年轻人。庄家则是唯一的女性，绚丽的金发，低领胸衣和高开叉的金榛色长裙很好的凸显了她的身材。女子靠在桌前，手上玩着筹码，眼睛则在不停地打量周围人。发牌者开始发牌，牌滑到Arthur面前时，她的目光也跟了过来。两人四目相对， Arthur感到呼吸一窒，自己的心跳声也在不由自主地加快。

不可否认，这姑娘非常的漂亮，精致的五官，眼角风情万种却透着一点俏皮的可爱，高挺的鼻梁和性感的嘴唇，更要命的是她在牌桌上看自己的神情，慵懒，随性和一丝不易察觉的犀利。Mal会客厅里并没有这样能引起自己注意的女性，既然不是一起入梦的宾客，那她就是其他人潜意识里的投射人物。

Arthur把所有筹码摞在一起，推了过去，决定赌完这把离开这儿。

他发誓不会对梦境里虚幻的人物产生任何感情。

“庄家：19点，4号玩家：21点，玩家赢。”

身旁的年轻人握紧了拳头，激动的呼喊起来“我赢了！”其他玩家纷纷发出懊恼的叹息声。Arthur想了起来，这戴眼镜的家伙是自己建筑系的一个同学。

“前往博卡斯剧院的游客请注意，十点的剧目即将开始。”忽然大厅里想起了广播，输光了所有筹码的Arthur，转身离开了赌场。  
……  
Cobb曾希望梦里能有一个音乐厅，至少容纳500人。于是Arthur在费蒙街的尽头设计了一个黑色不规则几何形状的剧院，外部点缀着用水晶做成的鹿角形状的雕塑。内部的歌剧厅布满了精致的绛红色丝绸，垂下的边角还镶嵌了金色细线花纹刺绣。剧院有800个梯形排布的座椅，整个厅至少高20米，巨大的拱顶上灯光熠熠，置身其中，宛如能窥视宇宙外的星云世界，如此奢华浪漫——这就是Arthur创造的博卡斯剧院。

剧院内陆陆续续来了不少人，Arthur找了前排的一个空位坐下，发现了第一排Mal和她朋友们的身影。

十点的钟声终于敲响，场内灯光变暗，舞台拉开了帷幕，经典的剧目开始上演，Arthur让自己沉浸在戏剧中，耐心等待着。  
…  
两个小时不知不觉就过去了，Arthur抬头看了一眼二楼挂着的荧光时钟，Cobb说过，演出结束时他会现身。

“下面请欣赏歌曲Non, je neregrette rien。”

黑暗的舞台中央出现了一个女人，金色长发，身穿榛色长裙——是赌场里的那个！Arthur下意识从椅子上站了起来，结果周围的投射人物全部转头看向了自己，他瞬间感到了紧张，于是慢慢坐下努力保持镇定。

Cobb到底在搞什么？  
说好最后安排Mal最喜欢的歌手来献唱，很明显人物被替换了。到目前为止，只有Cobb知道所有的计划，Arthur脑子飞速的转着。

金发女子唱完了最后一句，她的法语语调并不正宗，声音却很动听。“大家欣赏完美丽的歌曲之后，终于轮到我们的主角登场了。“她轻轻拢了一下散落在耳边的长发，从舞台的侧面帷幕里拉出了一个人。

是 Cobb。

Cobb身着黑色西装，搭配黑色领结，手捧一束香槟色的花，“今天非常荣幸请这么多朋友来到这里。为我这一生最爱的人——Mal 。“场内的灯光忽然全开，照亮了整个剧院。

Arthur见Cobb走下舞台，立刻起身挤到前面，拍了拍他的肩膀。Cobb接过他从口袋里掏出来的红丝绒盒子，取出戒指，单膝下跪在Mal面前。

”你愿意嫁给我么？“

Mal先睁大了眼睛，然后激动的捂住嘴，她周围朋友们也发出了不小的惊呼，“答应，快答应！”

Cobb紧张的咬住了嘴唇，眼神里充满了渴望夹杂一丝担心被拒绝的怯懦。

“哦，天哪，我愿意，我真的愿意！”Mal的眼眶溢满了液体，她接过Cobb手里的戒指和花束，紧紧和他拥抱在了一起，此时金色的纸片和细碎的荧光粉末随着整个大厅里的掌声缓缓落下。

如果要列举Arthur一生里美好的回忆，这对璧人幸福的一幕一定会排在前列，但接下来的场景，则成为了Arthur心中最不可磨灭的印记。

台上金发女子优雅的走到Arthur身边，她指尖缓缓摸上了Arthur的胸膛，那些被触摸的地方都变得滚烫。

“本来在赌场我还以为那个戴眼镜的家伙是我要找的人，结果输了钱的你实在太淡定了。”女子靠在Arthur耳边低语。

“你是谁？” Arthur为自己快要猜出的答案感到心惊肉跳。

“既然认识Cobb,没理由不认识我，梦主先生。“

“Eames。“Arthur听到自己下意识念出了这个名字。

女人的模样开始发生了变化：蓬松的卷发由长变短，淡金色染成了棕色；漂亮柔和的脸庞开始浮现刚毅的轮廓；丰厚的嘴唇抹去了艳丽的红色，曼妙优雅的身姿就这样融进入一个男人的躯干。

Arthur感觉自己在做梦，不，他现在就在梦里。可他从来没有梦见过这样的场景：华丽的剧院，无数细碎的金色光芒，一个精灵一样的尤物贴着自己变成了一个男性，该死，连漂亮的五官都一模一样。精灵的嘴角还挂着笑容，手也搭在自己胸前，Arthur脑袋里忽然想起阳光下化成泡沫的美人鱼，他不明白为什么他的世界在瓦解，眼前的景象开始坍塌。

终究是年轻稚嫩，根本无法抵御骗子们高超的魅惑伎俩。

……  
Arthur第一个睁开双眼，狭长的眼睑上下轻微颤动了几下，确认回到现实。

对面，Cobb和一个棕发男子并排躺着。男子蜷缩在躺椅上，一半的脸藏进了阴影里。Arthur静静的，一动不动，听对面人呼吸的声音在加速，很快就要苏醒的样子。

“你们怎么比预设的时间醒的早了？”Francois抬起手看看自己的手表。

“ 我的错。” Arthur站了起来，转身走进洗手间，打开龙头，用冷水拍打着自己的脸。等他收拾完毕，客厅里大部分人都醒了。

“亲爱的，你在梦里的求婚是当真的么？”Mal醒来后既兴奋又难以置信。

“Oh，看看你的手！”

Mal抬起手，上面多了一个闪闪发光的东西。

“祝贺你,Mal，你终于嫁出去了！”女性们纷纷为这浪漫的景象，感动的彼此握紧了双手。

“让我们祝贺Cobb夫妇。”

Arthur靠在门框上看着客厅里热闹的景象，眼睛则下意识的去寻找Cobb身旁棕发的男子。

“我已经买了去纽约的机票，这周就带你去见我的父母，他们已经期待好久了。今天是我和Arthur给你准备的礼物，你喜欢么？”

“非常，Artier，你在这儿！”Mal走过来拉起Arthur的手， “你真是个艺术家，我从来没见过那么漂亮的剧院。”

“主意是Cobb出的，我只是帮忙搭建和完善。”Arthur挠了挠头。

Cobb忽然把躲在椅子后面吃点心的棕发男子推到了Mal面前，“还有Eames，一听到我的主意，就表示要掺和一脚。”

“嗯，饼干烤的不错，能为我们可爱的玫瑰献唱是我的荣幸~”

“哇哦！那个漂亮的歌手是你？”所有人都发出不可思议的惊呼，只有Arthur的眼里没有任何惊讶的神色。

Mal拉过Eames低声问“你上周说能够在梦里变成其他人是真的喽？”

“现在还只能在我自己的原型上变化，相信很快就可以完全伪装成其他人了。”Eames挑了挑眉毛，走到Arthur跟前向Cobb伸出手，“这小子是梦主，说好的十块钱。”

Cobb无奈的把手伸进了衣服里掏皮夹。

……

三天之后，Cobb和Mal正式订婚，一同飞往了美国。Cobb在Mal名下买了一套房，两人打算长期定居在纽约，他们希望Arthur一毕业就来他们的研究所工作。Arthur同意了，日子回归到了正常：上课，画图，参加社团活动，写论文…日子枯燥乏味，但也还过得去，只是偶尔会非常怀念可以造梦的日子。

暑假前的一周，寝室内，“帮帮忙，Arthur，我知道你不缺钱花，但我真的不想再问你借了，能帮我留意一下合适的工作么？”

Arthur的室友Frank——成绩优异，头脑灵活，据他自己说，从小父母就不管他了，只有外祖母疼他。每年学校的奖学金，Frank都能争取到。一个月前他外祖母生了病，急需用钱，问Arthur借了一大笔。

“你不用急着还我，先照顾好Helen女士，工作的事我会帮你留意。”Arthur见过一次Frank外祖母，一个矮小瘦弱的女人，总爱皱着鼻子笑。

这天Arthur用电脑逛论坛帮Frank找工作，忽然看到了某个热门招聘贴下的评论：  
赚钱还不容易，只要舒舒服服躺着睡觉做梦，谁都可以轻松赚个几千英镑。  
留言人：E

底下的回复五花八门：“能介绍给我这么好的差事儿么，我的联系方式xxxxxx”，“梦里我还是亿万富翁呢。”，“陪什么高级的人睡能这么赚钱？“……..

令Arthur在意的是留言人透露的信息，“做梦”，“几千英镑”，还有那个“E”字……不是他神经过敏，他直觉这一定和PASIV有什么关联。

那个评论像幽灵一样，一直在Arthur脑袋里萦绕。他回到宿舍，忽然想起了Eames，据Cobb形容，Eames很特别，行踪不定，想法天马行空。Cobb曾以研究所的名义想向他发正式聘请书，结果资料显示查无此人。Eames只用私人方式和Cobb联系，要找到他非常困难。

发布这种评论的人肯定不可能是Eames，Arthur仔细分析着，打了个电话给Cobb。“好，我知道了。如果有什么消息我会立刻告诉你。”Arthur挂上电话后，犹豫了片刻，还是敲下了几个字，“我可以造梦——A。”

……  
一天后，Arthur收到私信，那个“E”约他在市内一个咖啡馆见面。

第二天Arthur早早就来到约定地点的角落里坐着，有个人找上他，和他预计的不同，来者是一位女性，“你好，建筑师，我们又见面了。”

“你是？”

“E，Elsa。以前Mal聚会上见过你。”

“Oh，是的，有印象。”Arthur内心多少还是有点失望。

Elsa愉快的坐在了他对面，“你建造的梦境我到现在都念念不忘。”

“Elsa，我想知道你为什么会发布这种信息？”Arthur开门见山，不打算废话。

“用过PASIV的人都戒不掉的。别和我说你是特例。”

Arthur虽然不想承认，但他确实很久没做梦了，虽然渴望PASIV，不过答应了Cobb以后会去他那儿工作，心理上就没有那么的求而不得。

“市面上流出了不少联梦机，单单在欧洲，就有三台。”Elsa看到对面黑发男子的眉头紧皱。“这样的东西，你以为只有Cobb夫妇会拥有？Arthur，我要是有你的才能才不会白白浪费。”

“什么意思？”

“你猜他们为什么要找我？我曾给PASIV制过药，他们有机器却没法稳定使用，我提供药，他们给钱。”Elsa抬头看向窗外，“况且，我看到很多人都加入其中，在梦里寻找乐趣。躺在那儿分享自己的梦来赚钱，这没什么不好。大多数人只要有想象力都能胜任，只不过缺乏技巧，没多久就会被人识破是梦境，那种坚持不了一分钟，梦就塌陷的事儿是普遍现象。”

Arthur明白，当初他为了让梦境更真实，总是极尽可能的去复刻现实里的场景。

“我给B区提供镇定剂，托Cobb他们的福，当初给这儿打下了不错的基础，可不是所有人都有他们的能力和资源，能取代我的人太多了。现在我依靠固定的交易和推荐人参加梦镜游戏，有一笔不错的收入。”

“B区？”

“北部包括法国，瑞士等国家，拿PASIV来娱乐的地方都被叫做B区，如果是像你这样出色的建筑师，大概可以直接进入A区。”

Arthur没想到这个行当已发展的如此迅速，“A区和B区有什么区别？”

“据说A区聚集了不少和Cobb一样专业的人才，我只认识其中一个。至于交易嘛，再怎么样还不是拿来做梦么，能有多大区别。如果你感兴趣，我倒是可以推荐你，前提是你得通过测试。“

“推荐我对你有什么好处么？”Arthur知道Elsa不会平白无故的把自己叫出来，只为了给自己做PASIV有多受欢迎的演讲。

“Arthur，你果然不是表面看上去的那么甜心。“Elsa打量了他一下，”你知道么，B区现在发展了约三百多号人。大家玩过，新鲜感也就过了，但A区只有几十个人，来自全球不同的地方，发展稳定。我只要介绍成功一个，就可以获得相当可观的收入而不用天天陪着那些在梦里嬉笑的蠢货了。”

“你为什么这么缺钱用？”

“不是缺钱。“ Elsa闭着眼摇了摇头，“梦带给我的欲望实在太多了，打个比方，我在梦里买几十个奢侈品眼睛都不眨，现实里却只能对漂亮的橱柜干看着，那就只有金钱能告诉我现实存在的意义了。”

Arthur不太明白，他一向认为自己对物质的欲望没那么强烈。

“还有人沉浸在梦里寻找自己的初恋，寻找自己过世的亲人。”

“迷恋虚幻的事物和人可不是好事儿。”

“你还年轻，看的事和人都太少。虚幻有时候比现实更有价值。“Elsa说完停顿了一下，发现对面黑发男子脸色明显变黑。

“Cobb把你保护的很好。想想也是，他们有合法的研究途径，有资金有背景。像你这样的公子哥跟着他们再正确不过。不过，如果你感兴趣，请联系我。”

Arthur沉默一会儿还是点了点头“我会再考虑。”

“好吧，就这样。”Elsa起身准备离开，忽然像是想到了什么，“Arthur，还记得你那次梦里有个男扮女装的家伙么？”

“嗯，你是说Eames？”

“对，我只是听说，一个会伪装成其他人的家伙在A区。”

“…….Elsa”

“有问题？”

“请推荐我去A区。”

……

待更


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur来到A区，通过了审核，加入了Game

第二章

意大利南部

Arthur拎着箱子从火车上下来，开始寻找Lisa所说的A区监管者。本来假期应该回加拿大和家人一起团聚，他却临时取消了机票。

临行前，Frank问他“你去意大利干嘛？”

“去找个人。”

那不勒斯炎热的气候和灼热的阳光使青年感到烦躁，他开始觉得自己一时冲动跑到这儿来是个愚蠢的决定，街道上的人叽叽喳喳，两边破旧的居民楼还充斥着类似吵架的声音。拐进一个又一个巷子，终于找到了47号，按响门铃的时候，Arthur决定，如果自己搞错了，就立刻订机票回加拿大，和那些见鬼的梦境说拜拜。

“哪位？”一个黑色头发深色皮肤的女性把门打开了一点，靠着门框问到。

“你好女士，请问Lili在么？我是Elsa介绍过来的。”

“我就是，你是Arthur？”

“是的。”

“进来吧。”

Arthur进门的时候注意到她穿了一件黄绿色碎花裙，棕色的皮鞋，屋内空气浑浊，一股烟草混合着香料的味道。这个叫Lili的女性招呼Arthur坐在了客厅的麻布沙发上，把他的行李随手丢进了一个矮货架里，然后从裙子上衣襟口袋里掏出打火机点了根烟。

“用过PASIV？”

“嗯。”Arthur不知道接下来会面临什么测试，他特意穿了正装希望自己看上去成熟点，但不停交叉的双手还是暴露了紧张。

“我没时间陪孩子们玩过家家。直接告诉我你有什么能耐？”Lili吸了一口烟，吐在了Arthur脸上。

Arthur眉头皱了一下，“我是一名建筑师，可以搭建任何场景。”

“入梦最长时间？”

“3个小时。”

“搭建城市的范围？”

“实际造过的有100平方公里。”Arthur手比划了一下。“也许还可以建的更大。”

Lili点了点头，“通常怎么醒来的？”

“预设时间到了才会醒。”

“有过被投射撕碎的经验么？”

“……有过。”Arthur撒了谎，在和Cobb夫妇一起的时候，无论是不是做梦主，他都被保护的很好。

“枪法如何？”

Arthur和他父亲在加拿大北部狩猎的时候开过枪，“能打死猎物”。

“基础素质可以，来，让我试一下看看你有没有说大话吧。”

 

Lili掐掉了手上的烟，把Arthur带到了另一个房间，房间中央摆着一台PASIV，这和Arthur见过的完全不一样，他甚至开始怀疑联梦机的实际数量，可能已经远远不止三台了。

“一分钟时间，在梦里造一座迷宫，然后我会去找你，梦里听到警报声之前被我抓到，你出局，以后也不许再来这儿。如果你坚持到警报声之后，就不必再躲了，反过来你要抓我，杀死我，然后想办法醒来。”

“听上去像血腥版的猫捉老鼠。”

“我们A区现在可不缺建筑师，缺The point man。”Lili拍了下手，“准备好了就脱掉你的西装，露出胳膊。”

……

一分钟后，Arthur醒了过来，他忍住想要呕吐的欲望，手指哆嗦地抓紧了椅子的边缘。Lili正在用手机给某人打着电话，“对，他通过了测试，嗯，是的，熟人介绍的一个孩子，那让他加入哪个？……”

Arthur已经听不清Lili在电话里说了些什么,他的眩晕感很强烈，仅仅只是一分钟的测试，还能够承受，可他完全不清楚之后可能会碰上什么。

Arthur内心胆怯了。

“小伙子，你可以参加正式训练游戏了。”

“什么？”

Lili疑惑地看向他，“参加游戏，不参加游戏你来干什么？”

Arthur觉得这和自己想象的有些出入，“Hey，是这样，我听Elsa说这里可以赚钱才来的，B区的游戏我都没参加过。”

“哦，见鬼，你连B区都没玩过就直接来这儿了？我刚还把你推荐给了Freddie。”Lili气地直跺脚，她在房间内来回踱步，掏出了一根香烟塞进了嘴里，开始嘟嘟囔囔。

“我想知道你们这儿有没有一个叫Eames的，他在梦里能变成其他人。”

Lili沉默的吸了一口烟，“不认识，这儿不会有人用真名。找人的话，奉劝你回去吧。“

Arthur忽然敏锐地察觉出了什么，“我想赚钱，总可以听听游戏内容再做决定吧。”

Lili叹了一口气，“我是瞧你能通过测试，才给你机会的。不过话说前头，如果介绍了你，我可不希望惹上什么麻烦。“

“明白。”

“年纪轻轻，设计迷宫的能力也很出色，其实我很希望你能留下来。”Lili转身去给Arthur倒了一杯咖啡，“不过游戏一旦加入，无法临时退出，除非在梦境里死亡。“

“和测试里那样？”

“对。” Lili拍了拍他肩膀，“反正是梦里，习惯了就好。 “

“那具体的工作呢？”

“陪玩，你们的任务就是陪其他人在规定的时间内完成游戏任务。”

“听上去没什么特别的，陪有钱人的消遣？”

“呵，你试一次就知道了。我们这儿和B区的区别是必须深入到第二层梦境，游戏2小时，梦境长达1个月，失败一次就再也不允许进入，也没有钱拿，能成功的人寥寥无几。能再次参加游戏的人没有一个会抱着玩玩的心态，所以我认真问你一次，到底要不要接这活儿？”

Arthur不由自主攥紧了手里的杯子，他还没有在梦里待过这么长时间……放弃机会离开这儿，回去安稳度日，照PASIV这个行业日新月异发展的速度，几年以后，Cobb那儿的事儿都很难说了，况且他还没入过两层梦境。

……

Arthur在附近租了一家旅馆，迫不及待地把身上的衣服脱掉，在浴室里冲了一把冷水澡。尽管只在Lili那儿待了不到半个钟头，浑身就已经湿透了。

他坐在床边休息了片刻，还是决定打电话给Cobb。

“Cobb，你有没有深入过第二层梦境？”

“试过，不过越深入越危险，在梦境里时间太久，会和现实混淆。”

“有办法区分么？”

“Mal 最近尝试带了一些道具入梦做标记，我觉得她好像可以，但不肯告诉任何人方法，包括我。”

“她不说肯定有她的原因。可来不及了，我通过了A区的测试，他们要我明天参加训练游戏，可我完全不知道会碰上什么。”

“Arthur，听着，之前有个跟我们一起入梦的，脑袋出了问题，纽约现在严格观察我们研究所的一举一动。欧洲管得宽松一些，暂时还没被盯上，不过也是迟早的事。你说的这种地方拿PASIV打着幌子，很可能是在培养什么危险的组织…”

Cobb的想法和自己一致。

“对了，你最近有联系过Eames么？”

“他很久没和我联络了，听说也在意大利，怎么了？”

“没什么，忽然想到就问问。”

“别一个人冒险，万一你在梦里碰到什么，没人可以帮你。”

“好的。”

Arthur挂掉电话，看着外面的景色，感到自己的世界很狭小。无论是Cobb还是其他人，都在用不同的方式前进，自己仍停留在建造美梦的原地打转。可他通过了测试，他对着别人和自己扣下了板机，即使醒来后立刻感到恶心和害怕，还是从骨子里生出了一种勇气。

年轻人被自己的想法鼓舞了，他觉得自己是特别的，周围环境和一股力量把他吸引到这里，如果他没法拔出石中剑，那他也没有资格带上王冠。叛逆和胆大刻在了Arthur骨子里，此刻好奇心战胜了恐惧，就算在梦里遇上可怕的事，给自己来一枪不就好了。

……

第二天下午，Lili驱车带Arthur到了一个荒凉废弃的大楼前， 里面有几个东欧人把守着大门，她和他们说了几句Arthur听不懂的话，随即被带到了一个房间。Lili走之前嘱咐他入梦以后不要相信任何人，“我很希望你能完成任务，然后留下来。”

进入房间后，印入眼帘的是一根从天花板延伸下来的细管子，末端连着针头，除了一个廉价的躺椅和桌子，屋内空空如也。Arthur脑袋里忽然想起了红发会的故事：男子在房间里抄写大英百科全书来获取丰富的酬劳，自己也不过是在这儿躺2个小时来赚钱，没什么区别。以防万一，自己还在西装裤口袋里放了一张纸，上面留了Cobb的电话。

不一会儿一个人端了一杯橙黄色的液体走了进来，“先到第一层梦里拿任务。”  
Arthur点点头，然后躺在椅子上接过杯子一饮而尽。

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

普通大厅内，围坐了六个人，4男两女，每个人都在互相打量。环顾一圈，没有发现Eames的踪影，不过这家伙可是会伪装的，不管他在不在这儿，都要完成任务，Arthur暗自下定决心。

“今天我们有一些新人加入，不许交头接耳，再给我碰上那种蠢货我就活剥了他的皮。”一个像是抽了几公斤劣质烟草才能发出浓厚嗓音的男人打开了大厅的门，他身材魁梧，气质看起来很像雇佣军，旁边还站了一个跟他长得一模一样的人，只是脸上多了一条刀疤。

“等会儿你们去隔壁房间抽牌，共四种：1张Queen、 1张 Joker、1张King和4张黑桃A。每张牌上都有暗号，暗号被夺走的话，醒来就不会再记得。现在我是梦主，任何人的牌和暗号我都知道，别想着作弊的勾当。接下来你们会和我的伙计一起进入到第二层，我伙计手上的是Queen，你们要在下一层梦里，夺走他的暗号并干掉他，他的潜意识则会想方设法撕烂你们。“

“这家伙的潜意识一看就很疯狂。”褐色头发的男子说到。

“可以在梦里疯狂地杀戮么？”说话的是一个病恹恹的男子，一口烂黄牙，不停吸着鼻子。

“不可以，下面听好规则，抽到King的人有免死金牌，他会是下一层梦的梦主，他死了梦境结束，所有人的任务失败，除了Queen。你们要是这么想送我伙计直接上垒，我乐意之极。”

“哦，该死，这么说大家在拼命厮杀的时候还得保护这幸运的娘娘腔。”病恹恹的男子很明显不满意这样的安排。

“对，除了Joker，他是你们之中的叛徒，他的任务是拿到King的暗号并杀掉他。 ‘’

“真希望我能抽到这么好的牌。”

“别高兴太早，Joker如果错杀成黑桃A，一样出局。”

男子听到后立刻翻了个白眼。

“也就是说我们必须搞清楚每个人的身份才可以行动。”一个金头发的男子补充到。

“没错，规则讲清楚了，下面才是你们要关心的，全都给我听好了！  
1.抽到黑桃A和King的，醒来能记得Queen和自己暗号的，任务成功。  
2.抽到Joker，醒来能记得自己和King暗号的，任务成功。  
除此之外的情况都算失败。别想着不动脑筋整天杀来杀去，听明白后，就到隔壁抽牌，等待进入下一层。“

大家沉默的坐在位置上思考着，接着有人开始走到隔壁。Arthur趁这个时间在脑袋里飞速的分析着，本来他以为A区很可能是在搞大逃杀之类的游戏，但听完任务后，发现King和Joker的存在很明显是为了阻止大家自相残杀。  
这个游戏真正的目的是团队合作，盗取Queen的暗号，顺便铲除内奸。找个雇佣军做Queen也是为了训练大家的作战能力，既然是陪练，那究竟是陪谁在玩这么复杂的游戏？目的是什么？Arthur觉得接下来的一个月需要好好思考这些问题。

轮到Arthur最后一个抽，他走到隔壁，翻开桌上仅剩的一张牌，看到花色和暗号时 ，瞬间松了一口气。

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

摩天轮在缓缓地旋转，其中一节车厢里坐着两个人。

“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我说今天的天气看着不太好，那边乌云密布的。”女子指了指远处的天空。

从车厢内出来后，Arthur发现自己正站在一个很普通的游乐场内，很多孩子围在红黄相间的碰碰车和旋转木马前嬉笑，园内八音盒清脆的音乐声和过山车上的尖叫声此起彼伏，有个卖冰淇淋的车子从他身旁路过时不小心撞了他一下。

“很抱歉。”推车的人渐渐走远，Arthur反应过来现在已经在第二层梦境 里了。

任务和暗号！  
下意识地抬起手看看手表：7月2号16:20  
离任务结束还有一个月的时间，必须赶紧搞清周围的状况。

“砰！”

一声巨响，游乐场内最大的气球爆炸了，黄色刺鼻的烟雾逐渐弥漫了整个园区。忽然一辆巨型装甲车从烟雾里冲了出来，车子毫无目地四处碾人，疯狂的车轮下不断飞溅着被碾断的头骨和碎肉，浓稠的血很快把车子周身都染红了，紧接着装甲车上的机关枪开始扫射，旋转木马还在伴随设备音乐转动，瞬间就被流弹打的满目疮痍，园内轻松欢乐的氛围已然变得诡异血腥。

Arthur被眼前的景象震住了，很快他就被尖叫逃窜的人流挤到了一边。

手突然被一个人狠狠攥住，那个人用了全身的力气拉着他往外跑，“你像个傻子一样站在那儿干嘛！”Arthur这才反应过来，他的血液在身体里沸腾，脑袋里空白一片，只知道迈开双腿跟着男子一起疯狂地跑，身后忽然发出了爆炸声，两个人头也不敢回地继续奔跑，直到跑过了两条街道。

他们在一辆银色的车前停了下来，男子使劲儿晃动着车门，Arthur摸到自己腰间有把枪，果断递了过去，对方接过枪直接给了车门两下，“快上车！”

Arthur点点头赶忙钻进车内，觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了，他靠在背椅上大口大口喘着粗气。

“呼….见鬼，那疯狂的玩意儿是什么？”。

“Queen的潜意识在找我们。”男子一脚油门踩到底，车子引擎发出刺耳的轰鸣声，车身闪电一样飞快的离开了街道。

这时天空上方响起了一个回音“Laura死亡，任务失败”。

Arthur记得大厅坐着的人里有2名女性，现在一个出局，就只剩下一个了。

“真可惜，那姑娘长得还挺好看的。”陌生男子无奈的耸耸肩。“我是Freddie，接下来的日子我们可得好好合作，当然，如果让我发现你是Joker，我会毫不犹豫给你头上来一枪，现在，告诉我你名字。”

“Arthur。”

“是第一次加入游戏？”

“是，那你呢？”

“反正不是第一次。”

Arthur说完心下一沉，他记得Lili说过，这里没人用真名，真是失策！对方是个有经验的Gamer，如果他像刚才那样不小心曝光了底牌，立刻就会出局，谁知道旁边坐得是不是个叛徒，更糟糕的是自己手枪还在他那儿。

“我们必须找到其他人，King被抓到就完了。” 

Arthur点点头开始翻车内的抽屉，找到了一张卡片，“有笔么？”

Freddie握着方向盘，腾出一只手来，从自己头顶的盒子里翻出一只原子笔递了过去，Arthur接过笔在卡片上边想边记，“一个褐色头发的中年男性，大概四十左右？”

“Lance，他也不是第一次参加游戏。”

“还有一个神经兮兮的男人。”

“从前没见过，他如果是Joker，情况可能不太妙。”

”没错，那人看起来像个变态，而且有很严重的暴力倾向。"Arthur 对那家伙印象极差，“最后除了你和我，就剩一个身材娇小的女性了。”他看了一眼旁边认真开车地人，把他的名字写在了纸上：Freddie，三十岁左右，金发。

很快车就被开上了高速公路。

“我们这是要去哪儿？”Arthur觉得他们已经离刚才爆炸的中心很远了，但Freddie显然没有要停下来地意思。

“Queen的攻击范围是有限的，投射出现在游乐场，那他本人很可能在附近。我们离他越远，越安全，其他人也会这么做，大家都是先保全自己再去寻找同伴。”Freddie在口袋里摸了摸，把个打火机扔给了Arthur，“帮我 一下。”说完将烟叼在嘴里，上下晃动着。

Arthur不可思议得睁大了眼睛“你认真的？”

“放轻松点，这只是个游戏，完成任务地同时也要学会享受梦境，毕竟要想办法撑一个月。”

Arthur无奈的把打火机凑到他嘴边帮他点上，“那你也不能因为有过经验就随意使唤我，还有把枪还给我。“ 

“没问题。”Freddie吸了一口烟后，把枪递给了他，又指了指收音机按钮，“介意么？，Arthur摇摇头。

转了几个频道，不是歌剧就是交响乐，终于找到了一首合适的歌，“我敢肯定这次的梦主生活很无聊。”Freddie下此判断。

Arthur没有搭话，他捏着手上的卡片陷入了沉思，假设Freddie不是Joker，那自己可以信任他，毕竟其他人看起来不比他靠谱多少......而万一他是，那就得赶紧和另外三个人联络上，最好的情况是，出局的Laura就是Joker……

Dive,  
Dive into，  
A powerful wall of blue......

Arthur紧张的神经在舒缓的音乐声里渐渐放松下来，困意像潮水一般缓缓覆盖了他的意识，不一会儿他就靠在座位上睡着了。

……

Freddie很庆幸是他先找到了Arthur。

这小子稚嫩的模样使人玩心大起，上一次的训练害 Freddie吃了不少苦，所以这次，他希望能轻松愉快地完成任务。Arthur不擅长说谎又缺乏经验，如果被别人逮到，很可能立刻就被摸清底牌干掉出局，那样乐趣就少得多，他想要接近Arthur，使其成为自己一路上的同伴。

“醒一醒，小伙子。” Freddie推了推身旁的黑发男子，睡着的Arthur看起来格外和顺，像个不设防备的动物，可一睁开狭长的眼睛，整个人又变得紧绷了起来。

外面的天色已经完全变黑，他们的车正停在一条安静的道路上，周围还有不少精致的店铺。

“可以看看你记得东西么？”

Arthur将自己的卡片递了过去，他明白现在的处境，如果想要赢，必须和有经验的人合作，且随时保持提防心，“你有什么建议？”

Freddie抓着卡片看了半天，“嗯，你记得很详细，我们需要找到这三个人，现在应该先…”他啪嗒一下把卡片拍在了Arthur的胸口，然后指了指窗外，“填饱肚子。”Arthur一抬头看见了“La Tour d'Argent”几个字的招牌，顿时有种不好的预感。

“喜欢高雅的音乐和奢华的餐厅，你猜King会是谁？”Freddie把手搁在车门上敲了敲。

“也许是某个需要欲盖弥彰的家伙。”Arthur用不经意的口吻说了出来，接着直直盯着金发男人的眼睛。

“Hey，我们没必要把气氛搞这么箭拔弩张，姑娘也好，变态也好，甚至是像我这样的糙爷们也会有浪漫的想象空间。”Freddie打开车门，“我肚子饿了，你来不来？”

Arthur刚摇头表示拒绝，肚子就不争气地咕噜叫了两声，“好吧，我确实也饿了。”他红着脸尴尬的下了车。

两人走进大厅，精致的细绒花纹地毯，古典的实木家具和暗黄的灯光处处彰显了餐厅的品味，可墙上却挂了一些不太和谐的相片，内容大多是一些扭曲的人脸和不规则形状的大楼。

“要是我才不会放这样的画。” Freddie指着一张抽象作品说，“我会选择Rubens或是Titian。”

“怎么说？”

“食色性也。”

Arthur开始明白，他和眼前这个人的品味实在是大相径庭。

侍从领着他们进了电梯，上楼到用餐区，并且很用心地挑选了一个靠窗的安静座位。Arthur看着餐桌上银质的器具忽然情绪就低落了——这种地方应该带着理想的伴侣而来，而不是和一个陌生人在该死的梦境里。

在巴黎待了那么久，Arthur从来没有来过银塔餐厅 ——主要是没有想带的人。作为学生，除了宿舍和教学楼的两点一线，偶尔只会和同学们去熟悉的酒吧一醉方休。他曾经交过两个女友，对她们温柔体贴，可最后被甩的总是他。一个说受不了他控制狂一般的占有欲，另一个说他缺乏幽默感，这让Arthur很受挫，因为无论是长相还是经济能力，他都觉得自己不会输，可姑娘们交男友显然不止看这些。

正当Arthur沉浸在被甩的阴郁中时，Freddie已经拿着菜单左翻右翻了好几遍，接着他又把菜单立起来盖住脸，只露出一双眼睛，“不付钱会怎么样？我刚发现我身上没钱。”

Arthur赶忙去翻衣服口袋，很快松了口气，把钱包掏出来放在了桌上。”我觉得咱们¬¬不应该在这儿浪费时间。”

某人厚着脸皮把钱包拿过来翻开，里面有一叠现金和卡，“总要先吃饱饭再干活儿，看不出来Arthur，你在这儿的身份是个警察，难怪你有手枪。”Freddie掏出一张ID，得意地在黑发男子眼前晃了晃。

“嗯？有什么用么？”记得Cobb说过，梦里的身份，财富等一切都是虚幻的，要学会分辨，时刻保持清醒。

“当然，你既然是警察，在梦里做警察该做的事儿就不会引起目标的怀疑。你有足够多的条件去搜寻线索，包括Queen和其他人在梦里的身份，掌握越多情报对我们越有利。”

“那你呢？你在这儿是什么身份？”Arthur理所当然地问到。

“哈哈，大概是个演员或电影明星，之前在路边看到了一些印着我形象的广告海报。”

Arthur撇撇嘴，“挺适合你的，良好的外形，油腔滑调的说话方式。”

“你对演员的认知就这么肤浅？”

“那当然不是，介于咱们认识还不到半天，我需要保留对你的评价。顺便，很好奇你在现实里是做什么的。“

Freddie低头用手摆弄着餐布，眼睛则警觉的看向对面，仿佛里面藏了一道光，”如果告诉你，你想干什么？

这时服务生端上了菜，打断了两人的谈话。

Arthur安静认真地解决自己盘子里的血鸭，他举止优雅，吃饭时眼睛微微下垂，嘴角沾上酱汁时会用餐布轻轻擦拭， 相反，Freddie则大喇喇的把餐具弄得叮当作响。

“我不喜欢芦笋上这个鹅肝酱的味道。” Freddie吃了一半停了下来，放下刀叉，“和你在一起，我发现了点有趣的东西。”

Arthur抬起头看着他。

“在第一层的时候，大厅里只有你穿了价格不菲的套装，那是指挥官的梦境，你不可能提前预知，所以很可能现实里穿了一套一模一样的。和服务生说话和用餐时，礼数周到，显然具有良好的教养，现实中不缺钱财。”

“怎么，这么快开始扮演福尔摩斯玩演绎法了？”

“很荣幸，我恰好是英国人。”Freddie继续说到，”照实际情况来看，你的年纪应该还在上学，身手不怎么样，却通过了PASIV测试，说明你是具备了良好的造梦技能才会被选上，恰好我对B区的大学，哦，特别是巴黎大学的建筑系很熟悉。“

Arthur听到这里手上的叉子也停住了，他觉得气势上不能输，“你想表达什么？”

“在现实生活中，我很容易就能找到你。” Freddie拿起刀叉继续用餐。

混蛋！Arthur气得冒烟，又不好发作，只好内心边骂边拿着叉子在盘子里戳来戳去。

……

吃过饭，两人开着车沿周边寻视了一番，没有任何新的发现。

“你明天需要去警局找找线索，我会和经纪人联系上，尽量做些和身份相符合的事儿不容易引起目标的怀疑，然后我们约个地方碰头。“

“嗯，听上去很像角色扮演。”

“试过就知道了，也没那么难。现在太晚了，我们先找个地方落脚。”

两人好不容易找了一家看上去不错的酒店，却发生了分歧：Arthur执意要和Freddie分两个房间，Freddie表示拒绝。

“听着Arthur，我们现在是在梦里，梦里睡着时，潜意识投射会自由行动。也就是说如果Queen睡着了，他的潜意识会分散到各地，可能混在酒店的服务人员里，也可能就在对面餐馆中。“

“……”

”所以我们必须住在一起，夜里轮流把守望风，不能放松警惕。”

Arthur无法分辨他说的是真是假，只能缴械投降，跟着Freddie走进了同一个房间。

房间不大，只有一张床和一个柜子，柜子上放了一盏灯。

“我负责守前半夜，你可以先睡。”

“不，你先睡，我守前半夜。”

Arthur这次一丁点都不肯让步，Freddie看他态度坚决，只好摊开手转身走进浴室，快速地冲了一把澡，在下半身裹了个浴巾就往床上一躺。

“万一半夜需要逃跑，你是打算裸奔？” Arthur漂亮的眉头皱了起来。

金发男子只好把酒店提供的睡袍套在了身上。  
……  
黑暗中，Freddie翻来覆去，犹豫良久，最终还是把手伸向了柜子上的灯。

只见一个黑洞洞的影子靠在墙边单膝跪地，手里还攥着枪。

“Arthur，你别那么紧张，我真的很害怕你不小心崩了我。”

“抱歉。”Arthur努力让自己放松下来。

Freddie点点头又关上了灯。

睡到半夜，Freddie自然地醒了，他准备起床换班，看到黑发男子仍坐在地上，头靠着床的边缘，已经陷入了沉睡。

真的是……完全派不上用场， Freddie小心翼翼把他手里的枪拿开，放到了柜子上。  
柔和的灯光下，Arthur额头前的碎发掉落了下来，遮挡住了侧颜。

有人用手轻轻拨开了。

Freddie叹了口气，拉过一条毯子盖在了Arthur身上。他仰躺在床上，毫无困意，思考着之后的日子。

房间里两人的呼吸声像音乐里合上的拍子，逐渐同步。

……

待更


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur找到了同伴Kate，并且发现了Freddie的身份

第三章

 

Arthur醒来之后，感觉浑身都麻了。“你是婴儿么，这么能睡？靠你把风，我们早就死透了。” 某个人穿戴整齐，胳膊撑着脑袋侧躺在床上，正兴趣盎然地盯着自己。

 

“为什么不喊我起来？”

 

“你睡那么香甜，任何人看了都不会忍心的。”

 

“......”对嘴巴抹油的人实在没辙，Arthur慢慢站起身，等待麻痹的感觉削弱，然后走进了浴室。他撑着洗手台看到镜子里的自己，头发凌乱，睡眼惺忪，脸上还有被床沿压出的印子，一想到要坚持一个月这样的生活，不免有些灰心。

 

两人商量好今晚的集合地点后，就分开各自行动。“回警局的时候记得再领一把，反正是梦，要学会物尽其用。”Freddie离开前顺走了柜子上的枪，“如果碰上奇怪的事儿，不要犹豫，第一时间记得先跑。”

 

……

 

Arthur一来到警察局，就去翻昨天的记录档案。有三个地方同时发生了爆炸：游乐场、海洋公园和博物馆。他找了张地图在桌上铺开，把三处场所用红笔标出。Queen第一次大规模爆发投射的地点很大概率是随机的，用笔把这几个地方连起来后，能同时辐射到三地场所的只剩两处——医院和工厂。

 

不确定目标是否移动过的情况下，Arthur决定最好去现场查一查状况。打定主意后，他想起Freddie说过得话，做尽可能符合身份的事，于是跑到训练中心练习了一个多小时的射击。驱车去医院前，又重新领了一把枪，上好膛别在腰间。

 

和现实相比，这个医院并没有什么特别之处。南北两幢大楼，各高三层，Arthur从北边的大楼开始调查，询问了几个医师最近的状况，知道从昨天下午开始，医院一下多了很多伤患，除此之外没有其他有用的线索。他又转到南大楼，结果在拐角处看到一个熟悉的身影，警觉地跟了上去。

 

“唔！”Arthur在楼道间的拐角处忽然被对方拉住。

 

“嘘，我是Kate，你叫什么名字？”一个身穿护士服，身材娇小的女性抬 起头询问他。

 

“Arthur，Queen昨天有可能是在医院或者工厂开始发动的攻击，所以我到这儿来看看情况。“

 

Kate上前楼了他一下，”很高兴看到你，伙伴，不过很可惜，Queen他不在这儿，我从昨天开始就没离开过，医院附近很安全。“

 

“一直没离开过？”

 

“是的，不清楚外面发生的情况，肯定是待在原地比较好。”Kate摆摆手。

 

Arthur没有说话。

 

“你还知道其他同伴的下落么？“

 

“我昨天一直和Freddie待在一起。 “

 

“Freddie是哪个？”

 

“金色头发，年纪比我大一些，在这里大概是个明星。“

 

“听上去很不错，你呢，你在这儿是什么身份？“

 

“警察。“

 

Kate眼睛里放出了羡慕的光芒，“真好啊， 黑骑士。瞧瞧我，谁都看得出我是一名护士，拿着针管戳人家屁股那种，毫无新意。“

 

Arthur被她逗笑了。

 

“可惜Laura出局了，她明明很出色，运气差了点。“

 

“你们认识？“

 

“我是在上一次任务里认识的她。“

 

Arthur意识到，目前为止只有自己是个新手。

 

“我不想待在这里了，除了医生就是没完没了的病人，完全查不到有用的信息。既然你找到我，我希望接下来和你一起行动。“Kate愉悦的对着他眨眨眼。

 

Arthur没有异议，他带着Kate一起从医院离开，出发前往工厂。

 

……

 

工厂附近，弥漫了浓厚的黄色烟雾，和Arthur之前在游乐场里见过的一样。钢筋混凝土的支架锈迹斑斑，整个工厂像是被废弃了很久的样子。

 

“我对这儿的感觉很不好。“Kate捂住了鼻子。

 

两个人沿着外围查看了一圈，发现工厂周围遗留了一些废弃的武器。

 

“看样子Queen昨天确实来过这里。“

 

“还是小心为妙。“Arthur握紧了手里的枪，让Kate跟在他身后，他们发现了一扇破掉的小门。

 

“要不要进去？“

 

“你在这儿待着，我去稍微看一下。”Arthur轻轻推开门，拿着枪小心翼翼地走了进去。

 

这里应该是工厂的某一间库房，地上除了天花板上掉下来的碎木块，还堆放了大桶大桶的颜料。整个仓库很安静，Arthur不确定有没有人会藏在这些颜料背后，紧张的手心冒出了冷汗。库房对面连着的是主厂房，Arthur低着身子钻了进去，发现里面空无一人，却堆满了各种奇怪的器具，地上还有大滩大滩已经干涸的血迹。

 

难道Queen已经离开这里了么?他总觉得哪里怪怪的，却又说不上来。

 

失望的Arthur只好离开这里，回头去找Kate。

 

“有什么发现？“

 

“除了地上的血没有找到其他有用的，Queen不在这里。“ 

 

两人回到车上，Arthur提议先去和Freddie汇合，看看他有什么新发现。

 

“你知道怎么盗取别人暗号么？“Kate忽然问了一句。

 

“Freddie说我们在梦里会把重要的东西藏在类似于保险箱之类具象的地方。“

 

“是的，所以Queen为了保护它，肯定不会离开太远。“Kate看了看自己的手指甲。”顺便说一句，我是黑桃A，暗号就藏在医院的某个地方，反正我不在乎身份是否暴露，告诉你也是为了获得你的信任。“

 

Arthur没说话，点点头。

 

……

 

“瞧，一天时间就把我们的Lady找到，我不得不对你刮目相看了，Arthur。”远处，一名金发男子正朝他们走来。

 

“他就是Freddie？”Kate用胳膊戳了一下Arthur。

 

“……是的。”

 

“闪闪发光到惹人讨厌。”

 

他们约在了一个地方见面，Freddie和Kate互相做完自我介绍后，三人一起走进了一个快餐店，决定速战速决。

 

“请给我一个三层牛肉堡，一份炸鱼薯条，哦对了，还有一个大杯可乐。”

 

“一份沙拉和柠檬水。”Kate撑在台子上点了点菜单，“你呢，Arthur？”

 

“一个双层牛肉堡，谢谢。”Arthur头低着，正研究着手上折叠好的地图。

 

“你吃的真少。”Freddie看到Kate手上的一盒绿色玩意儿发出嫌弃的声音，他觉得来快餐店不吃点垃圾食品都对不起自己。

 

“淑女是要随时注重形象的。”

 

“梦里还有什么形象好注意的，你就是天天吃草所以才会不长肉。”Freddie说完用手比划了一下自己的胸部位置。

 

“你大脑就和你的形象一样，毫无内涵。”Kate朝金发男子翻了个白眼。

 

“我赞同。”Arthur忽然抬起头附和了一句。

 

“你们如此情投意合，我变多余的了。”Freddie酸酸得啃着自己手里的汉堡，看这个小丫头越来越不顺眼，“再说你们对我的形象有什么意见？我今天刚利用这副皮囊获得了有效的情报。”

 

“什么？”另外两人同时看向他。

 

“这周末，市中心会有一个大型派对，各界名流都会参加。你知道是谁举办的么？”Freddie拿薯条蘸了点番茄酱塞进嘴里，“是市长先生，这位市长很可能就是我们要找的人——Lance。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”Arthur疑惑到。

 

“一开始我也不清楚，今天和人闲聊的时候，才知道我们的市长刚上任。据说非常低调，没多少人见过，连行踪也保密。慈善会是一个叫L的人来举办的，他是市长的左膀右臂，大大小小的事都通过他代理。”Freddie停顿了一下，“我作为当前最受欢迎的明星，收到了邀请函。Lance是个很喜欢给自己造烟雾弹的人，我怀疑他想让我去找他，又不想真身露面。”

 

“我们没有邀请函可以去参加么？”Kate用手指卷了卷自己的头发。

 

“虽然他只邀请了我，不过我不介意带伴儿…“

 

话还没说完， Arthur警觉地拽倒了旁边的Kate，接着就听到一阵子弹打在了他们卡座位置的声音，整面墙的玻璃都碎了。

 

“ TMD，怎么回事？“Freddie紧靠墙壁躲过一劫，”你们今天去哪儿了，被跟踪了？”

 

“医院和工厂！“Arthur气愤到，”你这么招摇，怎么不想想是你被跟踪了！“

 

“我怎么可能会被跟踪，我可是会…….“

 

“别吵了，谁给我一把枪？“Kate捂着头大喊。

 

Arthur还没来得及掏枪，Freddie就已经把自己身上的扔给了她。

 

Kate拿过枪熟练地打开保险，伏在地上，胳膊撑着娇小的身躯，翻了个身，抬起腿往墙上狠狠一蹬，整个人都滑了出去。她停在餐厅的角落，伸直胳膊瞄准窗外迅速地射击，外面的枪声立刻就停止了。

 

“Wow，不愧是‘Cat’，身手这么好，你应该去试镜猫女。”Freddie发出感慨。

 

“现在怎么办？”

 

“当然是找个安全的地方躲起来。”Kate探出身子，对两人招招手，“我知道个地方，离这儿不远，应该不会被发现。“Freddie和Arthur紧跟其后，出了餐厅还没跑多远，就听见一声大喊“小心！”，几发子弹飞快的在眼前闪过，深深陷进了他们所靠着的墙面上。

 

Kate身影灵巧地躲进一个拐角，抬起胳膊，准确击落了残余的攻击者。

 

另一边，Arthur被身后的人扑倒在地，“你流血了？……”他摸到衣服上有股粘稠的触感，自己则被护的严严实实，毫发无伤。

 

“我没事。”

 

Freddie捂住胳膊站了起来， “先照顾好你自己再说。”

 

Arthur不安地去碰了一下他的胳膊，被让开了 。

 

“哦，行了，就算你俩其中有一个是King，也别在这时候释放保护欲了。” Kate举起枪站在他们俩前面四处张望，“快抓紧时间躲起来，附近可能还有其他的袭击者。”

 

Arthur略微有些无措，只好快速跟上Kate的步伐，不时回头看看Freddie的状况。

 

……

 

天色逐渐变暗，三人来到了医院附近的一座立交桥下。

 

“我们来这儿干嘛？”

 

“昨天在这附近调查，发现了几个秘密空间。”Kate带他们走到一面灰色水泥墙跟前，打开一扇门，“除了这儿，医院南楼也有一个密室。我藏了一些医用物资在这儿以备不时之需。”

 

“虽然很想夸你一通，可我现在只想赶紧坐下来把胳膊卸了。“Freddie说完脸色煞白。

 

“Arthur你先帮他看看伤口，如果子弹还在，就给弄出来。”Kate点了一根蜡烛，把暗室照亮，然后在角落里翻出了钳子，手术刀和纱布。“本来以为不会这么快就用上这些的。”

 

Freddie的手仍然紧紧捂着胳膊，Arthur小心翼翼地去扯他的衣服，“让我 看看。”

 

“这次如果找出Queen，非得先在他身上开几个洞不可。”

 

“真碰上了，我也会毫不犹豫地开枪。”Arthur皱着眉头靠着微弱的光，终于把Freddie伤口周围的布料扯开，有些已经顽固地粘在了肌肤上，他扯了一些纱布将附近血渍擦拭了一下，“好在现实里，不会留下疤痕。”

 

“Kate，子弹怎么取？”

 

“划一刀，伸进去挖出来就行了。”

 

“……”

 

三个人你看我,我看你，没人动手。

 

最后还是Arthur拿着刀和钳子，Kate摁住Freddie，“没有麻药，忍一忍，就一下，我们争取一次成功，想想这只是个梦。”

 

“Hey，你们怎么可以这么粗暴地对我？！！”Freddie额头上的冷汗都滴了下来，“我以为这次任务会是最轻松的一次，老天是在跟我开玩笑么？”

 

Arthur不理会他，用手术刀轻轻划开他中弹处的一些肌肉。

 

“你知道，我们在这里遭受的痛苦仍然会反映到现实里，如果你在梦里太疼，醒来也会记得那种…”Freddie眼睛往上翻，开始自说自话。

 

“忍一下。”Arthur把钳子伸进黑黑的伤口里，夹住了子弹，然后用力往外拽。

 

“啊啊啊啊！狗娘养的，Arthur你快点！！我觉得自己要疼死了！”

 

Kate在旁边也焦急了起来，“我摁不住他了，快点！！！”她环绕在Freddie头部和颈部上的胳膊，眼见就要被挣脱开。

 

疼痛让Freddie挣扎得厉害，他一脚踢开了Arthur，Kate也被甩在了一旁。

 

三人折腾的满头大汗，子弹还是没能被取出。

 

“干脆就让这胳膊废了吧。”

 

“别说傻话。”Arthur半蹲着，换了一只手，他把钳子卡在子弹边缘，狠下心，用力往深处撬了一下，Freddie惊得整个人弹了起来，等子弹掉出来，Arthur赶忙用纱布捂住流血的伤口。

 

 

“干得漂亮Arthur。”Kate捡起掉落在地上的子弹，仔细瞧了瞧 , ”我没见过这种，得查查来历。“说完塞进了自己口袋。

 

Freddie喘息着，疼到虚脱，整个人蔫蔫地说不出话。Arthur想安慰一下他，于是伸出手摸了下他湿漉漉的脸，“没有麻药，你还能坚持住，真的很厉害。”不知道是不是灯光的缘故，Arthur觉得他瞳孔的颜色加深了，额头上的头发全粘在一起，憔悴苍白的脸看上去有点不一样。

 

“辛苦你了，剩下的我来吧。”Kate拍拍Arthur的肩膀，她拿了一卷纱布和酒精蹲在Freddie旁边，认真地清理伤口准备缝合。

 

“威士忌，伏特加或者白兰地，随便来哪个，请灌满我的胃。”Freddie终于缓了过来，他脖子往后仰，用一只手捂住了脸。

 

“我去买。”

 

“不了，也就说说，现在外面不安全，再来个中弹的可就没人能帮忙了。”

 

Arthur推门的手，微微垂下，他清楚得明白，现在这里的两个人都是有经验且可靠的同伴。自己虽然也在尽力，却收获甚微，Freddie疼痛的叫喊声像是一把利刃，瞬间劈醒了’只是个游戏‘’这种天真的妄想，日子才过去两天……

 

“对不起……”Arthur回到Kate身旁，蹲下给她搭手。

 

“不是你的错，常有的事儿，你们想想Laura，刚进来就出局了。咱们运气还可以，我明天去医院多取点纱布，这两天给他换勤快一点。”

 

“好。”

 

Freddie讨厌沉闷的氛围，“你们需要一些漂亮衣服，三天后，陪我一起去参加派对。到时候会有喝不完的酒精，成群的俊男美女们陪着狂欢。可惜，这儿没有烈酒，要是能从天而降个安慰的香吻听上去也不错。”

 

Arthur和Kate同时抬起头看着他，Kate先起身，捧住他的脑袋给了个非常热情的吻，“满意没？别那么多要求，我们还指望你带我们找Lance呢。”说完继续着手上的活儿。

 

这回轮到Freddie和Arthur愣住了，Freddie咳了两声掩饰尴尬，Arthur舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，挠挠头，在角落里左翻翻右翻翻。

 

“大男人别搞的跟被吃了豆腐一样。” Kate包扎完后，在Freddie胳膊上轻拍了一下，“技术不错吧，护士的身份可不是徒有其表。”

 

Freddie疼得啊呜一声叫。

 

“这里太闷了，我要出去透透气，今晚我和Arthur轮流守着门，你好好休息。”Kate说完站起身来，“困了我就进来和他换班。”说完，拿着枪打开门出去了。

 

Freddie看着她潇洒的背影，忍不住对Arthur说，“也许她一个人就能干掉我们俩。”

 

“嗯……”

 

空气里是挥之不去的血腥味儿，狭小的空间，气氛变得微妙了起来，两个人在这种环境里实在不知道说些什么。

 

“你怎么样？”Arthur憋了半天，他不确定现在的Freddie还有没有力气说话，但又很希望能和他聊聊, 很奇怪，明明昨天还在想着要堤防他……

 

“刚才取子弹的时候，脑子像是被你拽了出来，疼得我眼冒金晶，你对我可真下得去手。”Freddie闭上了眼睛，“可以靠近点么？我现在是个睡前要听故事的乖孩子，不会对你怎么样的。”

 

黑发男子走过去，靠着他坐了下来，Freddie立刻就把脑袋压在了他的肩膀上。

 

“我没什么故事可说。”Arthur调整了一下姿势让对方能靠得更舒适些。

 

“说说你自己的事儿也行。”

 

“我想想……本来假期的时候，我应该回加拿大。“

 

“加拿大，你不是美国人？”

 

”是，只不过在那儿我们有一座别墅。“

 

“有钱人真会享受。”Freddie没有睁眼，轻轻嘟囔了一下。

 

“夏天的时候，父亲常常带我去打猎。有一年冬天，森林里出现了一只雄鹿，头顶长着巨大的角，我瞬间就给迷住了，发了疯一样追了它整整一天。”

 

“Arthur，你知道自己是那种看上去就很容易被外表所迷惑的人么？”

 

“……“

 

“之后抓到它了没？”

 

”没有，后来天色变暗，我在雪山里彻底迷了路。”

 

“跟丢了？”Freddie想要抬头看一眼旁边的人，却实在没有力气，只能轻微转动了一下头部，把下巴搁在了他肩膀上。

 

Arthur脖子被他呼吸喷出来的气息弄得痒痒的，“我一个人很害怕，所以一直跟着它。一人一鹿在雪地里走了好久，最后实在走不动了，快要倒地的 时候，发现它把我带到了一个废弃的木屋跟前，我父亲说后来是在那儿找到了我……“

 

“……”

 

“你睡着了么，Freddie？“

 

“还没，不过快了。”

 

“需要躺下？”

 

“不，就这样……”

 

Arthur安静的等他睡着，闭上眼，放佛又看到了记忆中的雪山、木屋和长着巨大角的雄鹿。

 

……

 

三天时间过的很快，Arthur和Kate轮流照顾受伤的Freddie，他们换了两处地方藏身，期间也没有中断调查。Arthur在警局发现了一个规律，这层梦境里，出了事儿的游乐场两天之后会恢复原样，档案记录也会被清除，也就是说会“及时删档”，期限最长两天。如果Queen一直变换藏身场所，他们就会变得非常被动。

 

下午三个人来到一家高级商场，店员热情的一拥而上，仿佛他们是待宰的肥美羔羊。

 

“这位才是我们的金主。”Freddie指了指一旁面无表情的Arthur，“他替我们付钱。”

 

Kate开始挑选参加派对的衣服，手刚伸向一件不规则的流苏裙，Freddie就开始“Nonono”，她只好又缩了回来，之后又选了几件，另外两人看了也都直摇头。

 

“Kate，你可能需要个造型师。”Freddie到旁边挑了一条金色的披肩和紫色的缎子长裙。

 

Arthur在角落里翻着，终于看中了一条绿色的礼服短裙，“要不试试这个？”

 

Kate接了过去，准备换衣服的时候发现了口袋里的子弹，她一直没法查出子弹的来历，“我们手上的信息太少了，如果Lance是市长，我们需要他提供必要的武器什么的。”

 

“Lance是个聪明人，不做无意义的交易。我们只有和他交换有效的情报才有可能获得帮助，现在已经浪费了一周，剩下的时间争分夺秒，该去派对上会会他了。”Freddie让店员打包了一些衣服。

 

Kate拿着裙子走到更衣间，很快就穿好出现在他们面前，“怎么样？”

 

“很漂亮，非常适合你。”Arthur觉得自己眼光还可以。

 

“就算碰上事儿，也可以随时应对。”说完她把裙摆掀开了一角，露出了大腿上绑着的枪。

 

“你真的需要学一点礼仪小猫咪，别动不动在男人面前露大腿。”Freddie把她又推进了更衣间。

 

Arthur则选择了最普通的西装三件套，他拎着大包的衣服走到店员跟前刷卡。

 

到了晚上，大家换好衣服，准备前往市中心，两个人一直在等Freddie，没多久从房间里走出来一个气质优雅，身材高挑的女性，上身围了一条披肩，遮挡住了受伤的胳膊。

 

“原来你是传说中的Forger！”Kate发出赞叹，拉过Freddie左看右看，还摸了一把他的胸部，“太幸运了，我是第一次看到伪装者，竟然和真的一样，简直神奇！”

 

“注意一下你的行为举止，淑女。”Freddie拍了一下她乱摸的手，“我可以变成任何人，只要我想。”

 

“不怕被识破么？”Kate有些担心。

 

“不会，我上一次任务用的就是这个模样，所以Lance才会发邀请给我。”

 

“原来你们早就约好了，这是作弊！“

 

“说得好像你事先没和Laura约过一样。”

 

”怎么了，Arthur？”Kate发现一旁的黑发男子一言不发，愣在了那里。

 

“大概被我的美貌迷得傻了眼，学着点，男人喜欢我这样的。”Freddie 说完比划了一下自己凹凸有致的身材

 

Arthur忽然就笑出了声，“不，不，老实说我见过比这更漂亮的。”

 

“哦？”Freddie不服气的踩着高跟鞋，拉过绿裙子姑娘的胳膊，“别理他，我们出发吧。”

 

Arthur跟在后面，看着他们俩姐妹一样手挽手的样子，不知道自己该嫉妒谁。他实在是没有想到要找的人一直在身边，如果某人不想暴露自己的真实身份，Arthur就决定帮他把秘密一直保守下去。

 

……

 

市中心的露天广场此时挤满了豪车和镁光灯，鱼贯而入的人群纷纷打扮的光鲜亮丽。广场周围有很多警卫扛着枪，Arthur开着警车带着姑娘们前来，他的车被拦在了外面，进广场的时候，每个人都被搜了身。Kate被搜身的时候，Arthur为她捏了一把冷汗，还好，她藏枪的位置比较私密，没被发现。

 

“Lance为什么要弄个这么招摇的派对？”Arthur警觉得看着周围。

 

“因为他在捕猎，上钩的是鱼还是猎人都不好说，唯一能确定的是他肯定躲在暗处观察我们。”Freddie把邀请函递了过去，带他们进了广场对面的场馆。

 

华丽的场馆内人满为患，服务生端着五颜六色的点心和饮料穿梭在人群里，一些明星挤在展板前合照。

 

“Queen如果混在里面，岂不是很容易发生Bao乱？”Kate眼疾手快，拿过眼前一杯蓝绿色的酒。

 

“这种摆明的圈套，如果他那么傻还出现，岂不是正中Lance下怀。我们从市区过来的时候，路边到处都是巡逻队和警卫，别担心。”

 

“Hi，你怎么也来了。”一个打扮时尚的女性走到Freddie身边，跟她打着招呼，Freddie扯过Arthur的肩膀，“我先去应付一下，你带Kate去舞池那边，有个穿棕色西服的一直在盯着Kate看。”说完拉着那个女的淹没在了人群里。

 

Arthur和Kate走进了舞池，“十点钟方向有个穿棕色衣服的男子。”

 

“他老看着我们干嘛？”

 

“不知道。”

 

过了一会儿，那名男子像是下了很大的决心径直走向了 Kate，“……那个，可不可以请你跳个舞，如果你和你的舞伴儿跳完这首曲子的话。”

 

Arthur下意识地松开了Kate的手，“抱歉，我不是她的舞伴儿，你们可以……”

 

“不，Arthur，你是。”说完，就见Kate对他挤眉弄眼，头往一边歪，他只好帮她挡过邀请，假模假样地和她在舞池里一起摇晃身子。

 

“没人会想和那家伙跳舞的！”

 

“好吧，我还以为你乐意。”

 

“如果现实里有你或者Freddie这款的邀请我，我可能会考虑一下。”

 

“……你很喜欢Freddie？”Arthur忍不住问了一句，他和Kate有些身高差，在嘈杂的环境里，需要时不时弯一下腰才能听清对方说的话。

 

“你不觉得他很有意思么？别吃醋，我也很喜欢你，Arthur。”Kate抓着他转了一圈，“哦，别说这个了，咱们还是把关系搞得简单点比较好，死亡，任务失败，什么都会被清空。你看我和Laura之前是搭档，现在是你和Freddie，以后还会变成别人。”

 

似乎是想到了什么，Kate忽然踮起脚凑在Arthur耳边说，“如果Freddie的身份也是伪装的，搞不好现实里他是个油腻秃顶，有三层肚皮的猥琐男。”

 

刚说完，旁边就响起一个声音，“这里不是给你们谈情说爱的地方，Kate你闪一边去，我有话和Arthur说。”

 

“隔墙有耳，还真不能在背地里议论人家。” Kate对Arthur做了个鬼脸，然后蹦蹦跳跳跑去甜品区大快朵颐了。

 

Freddie代替Kate的位置站在Arthur面前，她伸出一只胳膊搭在他肩膀上，“别碰到我受伤的地方。”

 

Arthur小心避开了胳膊，搂住了她的腰，“有什么发现么？”

 

“暂时没有，难道就不能和你跳个舞？你都和那只Cat贴在一起那么久了，该换人了。”

 

“……”Arthur开始有点享受现在的状态，特别是想起刚才Kate形容Freddie现实里的模样，忍不住笑了起来。

 

“扑克脸，什么好事儿让你今天笑的次数比前几天加起来还多。”Freddie困惑的眯着眼睛，“而且你竟然有酒窝。”

 

他们现在靠的很近，Arthur感觉自己的心跳在变快，胸膛里洋溢着一种莫名的满足感。

 

“如果能看到现实里你的样子，我可能会笑得更开心。”

 

忽然周围的人都停了下来盯着他们俩看。

 

Arthur心里咯噔了一下，不妙……

 

“快吻我一下。”

 

“什么？”Arthur疑惑着，还是低头亲了一下Freddie，“他们怎么还在看着我们。”

 

Freddie不说话嘴角微微上扬，眼睛里充满了笑意。

 

Arthur意识到自己被耍了。

 

“Freddie，你还是那么爱捉弄人。”人群中走出来一个褐色头发的中年男子，他手上拿着一把枪，正抵着绿裙子姑娘的腰。“这个丫头在我的地方带着枪到处晃悠可不是什么礼貌之举。”

 

“你终于现身了，Lance。”

 

......

 

Freddie和Lance单独去了别处，Arthur和Kate则被保镖带到了一个人少的会客厅，他们俩坐在一起互相看了看对方。

 

”我觉得我们变成了局外人。“Kate先打破沉默，”Freddie会把我们都卖了么？

 

“我们应该相信他。”

 

过了一会儿，Freddie回来了，“Lance说会提供我们安全的场所和必要的武器支援，但他不会和我们一起行动。”

 

“你拿什么跟他交换的？”Kate不满意现在的状态。

 

”他不是Joker，你们可以放心。我把我的身份告诉了他，顺便说了你们两个有一个是King。“Freddie找了沙发最舒适的地方坐下，“至于是不是，你们自己清楚。”

 

“我不太信任他。”

 

“能不能成熟点，小姑娘。我们找了一个星期，一无所获，Lance一个人拥有这个城市最全的资源，他已经快把Queen逼出来了。我们还有个同伴一直没现身，说不定就躲在某个地方坐享其成，这不是逞个人英雄能力的时候，要学会合作。”

 

”那接下来应该怎么办？“Arthur非常关心Lance掌握的情报。

 

”接下来，我们白天需要作为诱饵吸引Queen。Lance会派人隐秘的包围住我们，缩小目标范围，他已经把北边和西边的几个地方封锁了，最近一次发生Bao乱的场所是城市的南边。“

 

”他没有说谎。“Arthur从衣服里掏出地图，上面标满了红色的记号，“我一直在观察Queen的行动路线，头两天在西边，接下来的日子他的活动范围都只在南边。”

 

“不出意外，下周就会是他的死期。”

 

Kate不说话。

 

“以后Lance会尽可能保证你俩的安全，今天的派对还没结束，如果你们想放松一下，可以继续。以后也不用再躲躲藏藏，他给了我这里酒店的钥匙，安保措施比想象的好。”Freddie离开前递给了他们房卡，“我可要去好好喝一杯了。”

 

“真讨厌，拿我们当诱饵，自己躲在后面。”Kate气的直跺脚。“你怎么想的，Arthur？“

 

”目前来看，没有更好的主意。Freddie受伤之后，一直是我们轮流守着，每个晚上都提心吊胆，我看你也快坚持不住了。“

 

Kate松垮了一下肩膀, ”好吧，谁让我们没有那个好运气当市长呢。我累了，不想管这些破事儿。“

 

”那就去好好休息。“

 

两人走出会客厅，Kate直接拿了房卡上楼，Arthur则回到场馆区寻找Freddie。

 

派对的气氛已达到高潮，大家在昏暗的灯光下扭动着身姿，一名穿紫色缎子长裙的女性正拿着吧台上的酒，一杯接一杯的喝，眼神迷离的看着周围这些男男女女。

 

”我觉得你应该好好和Kate谈谈。“Arthur凑到她旁边，也接过一杯抿了两口，”这几天，她都很担心你。“

 

”你就不担心么？“

 

”......我是说，她不太信任Lance，我们到现在为止都没办法主动去接触Queen。“

 

”Lan ce是个比我更有经验的Gamer，我们除了信任他，别无他法。Kate这样感情用事，很容易自讨苦吃。“

 

”......“

 

"Arthur，接下来的一周，学会好好保护自己，别被一个小姑娘牵着鼻子走。"Freddie说完转身离开吧台，她喝了不少酒，走路的姿势也不太稳。穿过舞池的时候，被旁边的人狠狠撞了一下，Arthur看到后赶忙放下手里的杯子去扶她。

 

”该死的，我胳膊上的伤口可能裂开了。“

 

”我扶你去洗手间看看。“Arthur抱住Freddie的腰，把她带离舞池。

 

两人跌跌撞撞来到洗手间，Arthur把她抱住放在干净的洗手台上，掀开她上身的披肩，看到缝合处的伤口确实开裂了，一些鲜红的血流了出来。

 

他解开自己衬衫上的纽扣，卷起袖口，用水把抽纸打湿，认真地给Freddie的伤口擦拭。

 

“我觉得你在现实里，一定很受女孩子欢迎。”Freddie漂亮的眼睛一直盯着Arthur看，看的黑发男子耳朵都红了。

 

“正相反，我总是被甩的那个。”

 

“那说明那些女孩没眼光。”

 

忽然洗手间的门被推开，几个男人看到台子上坐着一个姑娘，都吹起了口哨。

 

“再看，我把你们眼睛都挖出来。”Freddie狠狠地瞪着那些人，语气凶狠，可是在Arthur眼里，她现在的样子只让他想到那些娇嗔的野猫。

 

“带我上楼回酒店。”Freddie凑在Arthur耳朵旁轻轻说了一句。

……

 

两个人沉默地上了电梯，约好了似的都不说话。

 

Arthur送Freddie进了房间后，没有进门，“我回去了。”

 

“好的。”

 

Freddie靠着门框，露出半个脑袋，Arthur嘴上说着，却没有离开的意思。

 

眼见Freddie手边的门就要合上，Arthur一把推开，进去后反手就关上了门。

 

屋子里是暖黄色的灯光，和他们第一天住的一样。

 

Arthur抓过对方的手贴在自己胸口。

 

“Arthur，我是Freddie。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我是男的。”Freddie的样子开始变化，他又变回了金色的短发，眼睛里毫无感情。

 

“我不在乎你是男的还是女的。”Freddie能感觉到自己手掌下的心跳炽热强烈，充满活力。他抽回手挠了挠头，“真是败给你了。”

 

Arthur有点失望地看他抽回手走开。

 

忽然，Freddie又走了回来，他一只手搂过Arthur的脖子，霸道强势地蹂躏着他的嘴唇，Arthur本能的挣扎着想要夺回主导权，两人像是打架一样，吻得难舍难分。

“嘶……”Freddie喘息着发出呻yin，Arthur刚才抱他的时候不小心压到了他的胳膊。

 

“对不起。“Arthur赶忙退开来。

 

两个人头发凌乱，衣衫被揪得皱巴巴的，“我们来点有意思的。”Freddie眼里闪着光，“看你最喜欢哪个类型。”

 

他在Arthur面前又开始改变形象，这次变成了一个红发女郎，他仔细地观察着跪在他上方男子微弱的表情变化，接着又变成了一个黑发男子。

 

“我喜欢金棕色的头发。”Arthur快受不了Freddie恶趣味的逗弄了，忍不住张口要求。

 

Freddie听到像是愣了一下，他最后变得样子让Arthur的瞳孔瞬间放大，“没想到你品味这么奇怪，呜……”还没说完就被吻了个结实。

 

“就保持这样，别变了，E…..Freddie。”Arthur生生咬住了舌尖上呼之欲出的名字。

 

 

……

 

待更


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur和Freddie上了床，结果第二天大家都失踪了

第四章

金棕色头发的男子翻了个身，把Arthur压在了身下。

“我是个伤患，今晚你得让着我。”

陌生的面孔，含混的英腔，语气里慵懒至极的态度深深刺激了Arthur，他克制不住地环上了对方的脖子，磨蹭着表示顺从。

Freddie让Arthur仰躺着，灯光下，年轻人脸色潮红，接过吻的嘴唇微微轻喘，脸上布满了情欲的气息。一想到这小子平时总爱把衬衫扣得严严实实，充满了防备和禁欲感，现在可口的模样就让人想欺负一下。男人张开手掌描绘着Arthur脸颊的轮廓，接着又抵住他的下颚往上抬，逼迫他露出纤细的脖颈。

“你这里很诱人。” 

说完用鼻子在他颈项间嗅着，深深吸了几口气，Arthur身上的味道很淡，硬要形容起来，像是木质香水混合了一点汗水的味道，他正仰着头眯着眼，暴露出自己脆弱的喉管——正上下蠕动吞咽着。Freddie立刻贴了上去，狠狠吮吻着他的脖子，在细嫩的肌肤上留下一块块深红色的印子，有些地方甚至用上了牙齿。

“嗯……”Arthur被咬得有点疼，本能地伸手去拽Freddie的头发，想让他停下。埋在他颈项间的男人非但没有停止，反而一口咬上了他的喉结，把那里舔的湿漉漉的。“唔……”听到轻哼，Freddie满意地顺着脖颈上的痕迹往上继续一点点亲吻，接着撷取了黑发男子柔软的耳垂，像是品尝美味佳肴似的，含在嘴里反复爱抚，那里很快就被沾满了透明的晶液。

Arthur的耳朵被男人的舌头里里外外舔了个遍，变得又红又烫， 色情的水渍声和缠人地亲吻刺激着他的下腹，裤子中间很快就撑起了帐篷。他凭着本能非常想要和Freddie亲近，却没想过Freddie对他会是什么样的感情，此时对方的举动让从没和男人欢爱过的Arthur陷入了一种陌生地兴奋里，他害怕又渴望地期待着接下来的事。

一只手摩挲着黑发男子薄薄的嘴唇，然后强势地伸了两根手指进去，Arthur被他蛮横的动作弄得张开了嘴，以为接下来可以亲吻到对方，但Freddie显然没有让他如愿，只是不停搅动着手指，玩弄他的口腔。口腔内脆弱的粘膜被刮擦着，嘴角边的唾液控制不住开始往下淌， 看到身下人意乱情迷的样子，Freddie撤回了手指，他单膝撑起身子，跪在黑发男子的上方，伸手去扯身下人的腰带，却因为迟迟解不开而变得略微暴躁起来。

“我自己来吧。”Arthur坐起来把自己的腰带解开，让对方的手滑进来，他的下面早就勃起了，正硬得发疼，被握住的一刹那，腰就忍不住开始往上挺。“你这里很精神。” Freddie变换着角度不停揉弄着Arthur的阴茎，看他眉头逐渐紧皱，呼吸变重，时不时漏出几句颤抖的呻吟。对方不肯认输，“我不想一个人享受。”他急切地把手伸向Freddie的裤子，拉下拉链，刚掏出对方的阴茎，脸就涨得通红，完全不敢低头看手里跳动的物体。

Freddie用鼻尖蹭了一下对方的鼻子，“继续。”

Arthur像被下了咒一样，开始上下动着手，眼睛始终离不开对方的脸——金棕色的头发在黄色的灯光下格外晃眼，眼睛亮晶晶的，丰厚的唇形和之前完全不同，突出的眉骨上有着女孩一样清秀的眉毛，尾部还断了一点点，Arthur不明白为什么会觉得这很可爱，可能自己真的和他形容的一样，容易被美丽的外表所迷惑。

两个人的手在彼此的胯下点火，Freddie一只胳膊使不上力，他靠近Arthur，把手撤了出来，撑在一边，“你来握着。”说完让黑发男子将两根湿滑的阴茎贴在一起揉搓。Arthur维持着变扭的姿势羞涩地动着手，Freddie皱着眉，显然在这种不上不下的套弄里得不到满足，他直起腰干脆地把Arthur推倒，单手捏住他下面，“我想听你叫出来。”手上故意加快了速度和力道，这样的行为要比之前更容易获得快感，身下黑发男子在强烈的刺激下不停扭动身躯，强忍着高潮，想要把羞耻的欲望禁锢在肉体里，但坏心眼的男人故意用指甲刮过他的顶端，就是要看他完全失控的模样。

只听一声惊呼，Arthur弓起了身子，狠狠按住在他身下肆意妄为的手，咬住嘴唇，浑身抽搐了一下。Freddie的掌心被射了个满，他甚至下意识地去握了一下拳头，精液滑溜溜的，仿佛此时他握着的是某种胜利的产物。刚高潮过的Arthur用胳膊遮住眼睛，陷在床单里不住喘息，衬衫最上面的扣子已经被扯开，露出大片的胸膛，脖颈上布满齿印和红痕，裤子也被褪到了大腿中央，一副我为鱼肉任人摆布的姿态。

“满意了？”，棕发男人眸子里的颜色越来越深。

Arthur脑袋渐渐从真空状态恢复了过来，他摇摇头把胳膊挪开，舔舔嘴唇，伸手就去解Freddie的衣服。

“我不想碰到伤口。”

“那我小心点。”

“不用，你躺着就行。”Freddie压在Arthur身上，对着他的脸褪下了裤子，露出了凶器，顶端的前液正在往下滴。

“让我干你。”他居高临下的望着Arthur。

黑发男子愣了一下，还没反应过来，身体就被翻了过去。他感到有一个坚硬的物体正磨蹭着他的臀瓣，用力顶弄着，试图直接进入到他的体内，那黏腻的触感让Arthur起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“……Freddie…….你轻一点。”Arthur脸埋在枕头上，发出闷哼，一只手背过去想要抓住什么却落了空，他的衬衫被完全剥下。

Freddie沿着他的脊椎一点一点亲吻下去，在尾椎那儿稍作停留，接着把臀部掰开，试图用几根手指打开他干涩的甬道。“Arthur，你这儿太紧了，像蚌壳一样。”

“……我没做过下面的。”一个闷闷地声音回应到。

对方没有理睬，仍将手指捅向他体内深处，接着换成了更粗大的东西，蛮横地开拓着。Arthur揪住身下的床单开始挣扎，他对此时的男人感到有些陌生，金发的Freddie幽默机智，Arthur甚至想过这样的人在床上无论对男对女都应该是温柔体贴的，但现在压在他身上的人，有着漂亮的面孔，动作却粗鲁霸道。

“啊——！”Arthur忽然感到自己被一股很大的力道贯穿，他皱着眉头，伸手去拽身后的人，想挣脱这种粗暴的侵犯。对方察觉到了他的抵抗，故意用全身的重量压住他，使他无法动弹，在他体内一下接一下深深顶弄着。

Arthur感觉后面很可能受了伤，正火辣辣得疼，“Freddie，你弄疼我了!”

“嗯。”男人把头靠在Arthur耳边，磨蹭着他的脸颊，“学会忍耐一下。”

黑发男子着实有点气恼，知道没办法甩掉身上的重量，转而抬起手对准了对方受伤的胳膊，又急又重地捶了上去，“怎么，你疯了么？快从我身上起来。”Arthur捏紧拳头，看着上面粘上了鲜红色的液体。

“你对我总能下这么狠的心……”Freddie咬着牙，不断发出嘶嘶的声响，却赌气似的不肯让开，反而更加发狠地耸动腰身，在他脆弱的内壁里抽插。

“谁让你先犯的混账！”

两人谁也不肯让步，用疼痛折磨对方，来发泄彼此身上的无名之火。

Arthur熬过最初的疼痛后，情绪缓解了一些，知道对方铁了心的不肯退开，只有努力放松自己，尝试去接纳这样的侵犯，以减轻自己的痛苦。房间里充满了肉体碰撞的声响，他甬道内流出的血使男人进入地更加顺畅，疯狂的律动也逐渐陷入旖旎的交合中，连接处黏腻腻的，每一次深入地碰撞都发出让他感到羞耻的拍打声。Arthur闭着眼，感官刺激逐渐放大，他愈加体会到了某种特殊的快感，忍不住开始配合身上人的节奏晃起了腰。

“舒服么，学会享受了？”

Arthur的自尊心不允许他和身上耕耘的暴君搭腔，缄默来源于他清楚地明白自己是有多沉迷身后的人，哪怕是粗暴的性爱，都甘之如饴，仿佛一开口就会把一切软肋暴露出来，如果可以，此刻他倒希望能给自己来一枪，好从梦境中醒来，这样就不用担心自己会陷到更深的地方去…..

Freddie发现身下人紧绷的身躯不再挣扎，就解放了压制。两人面对面侧躺着，双腿交缠在一起，Arthur看到他衣服上淌满了鲜血，与他们下体相连的地方如出一辙，忽然他体内就有个东西动弹了一下。

“还没结束。”

“你再这么粗鲁，我就直接废了你胳膊。”

“悉听尊便。”

像夏日里口渴的旅人需要饮水一般，Arthur渴望亲吻Freddie很久了，当想象中的嘴唇贴上来，带着潮湿的柔软，干涸的内心瞬间就得到了满足。男人口腔里满是甜腻的酒精味儿，带一点烟草的气息，Arthur下面又重新硬了起来，边吮吸着对方的嘴唇边套弄自己，他把头抵在Freddie的胸膛，两人的下半身变得如同泥沼一样融化在了一起……

“我会去现实里找你，Darling。”

Arthur眼睛里有东西溢了出来，他的脑袋像塞满了柔软的棉花，什么都没办法思考了。

……

伸出手摸向床的另一侧，除了冰凉凉的床单，什么都没有。Arthur不知道自己睡了多久，他迷迷糊糊得坐起身，感觉下半身酸疼的厉害，昨晚激烈的性事让他紧绷的神经彻底放松，他甚至记不清自己是什么时候睡着的。揉着腰走进浴室，打开花洒，温暖的热水顺着躯体往下流，股间的异物感有些明显，Arthur别扭地用手清理着自己。

Freddie昨晚的行为绝对谈不上温柔，初次尝试做被进入的一方让Arthur吃了不少苦头，他用胳膊撑着墙壁，双腿微微颤抖，大腿上一些干涸的血迹让他清楚地意识到自己昨晚的疯狂，和刚认识了没几天的男人就上了床……黑发男子在充满雾气的浴室里盯着地上的流水，看着身上的污渍被冲进下水道，默默捂住了脸。

清洗完毕，刚走出房门，就被一个穿黑衣服的人拦住了。

“L先生吩咐，你醒了之后请去车站。”

“其他人呢？”

“在指定地点。”

Arthur带上枪匆忙套上外套，他急切地想看到Freddie，虽然见了面也不知道说些什么。

到达车站，熙熙攘攘的人流中并没有Freddie和Kate的身影，Arthur顿时警觉了起来，他伸手确认一下腰间上的枪。Lance派他们三个人来做诱饵，却没说是一起行动，现在他完全失去了另外两人的联络方式，不免有些心焦。在车站待了近一个小时，什么都没找到，Arthur决定离开，刚走出站台，就听见了距离这里一公里左右的爆炸声。

驱车赶到事发地点，硝烟里只剩下躺倒的尸体和四散的人群，Arthur拿着枪仔细搜索着，不远处又传来一点零星的枪声，他立刻前往，却没发现任何异样。整个下午，他像是笼子里的老鼠，围着车站附近的几个地点来回奔波却一无所获。

什么情况？Arthur跑得晕头转向，气馁地回到车站，发现里面人散的差不多了。唯一安慰的是天空中没有任何死亡通告，说明他的同伴还都安在。夜幕很快降临，Arthur在附近一遍一遍地巡视，始终没有得到什么有用的信息，他沮丧地回到昨晚的酒店，期望能看到Kate或者Freddie，无论哪个都好，可惜，在他们住的楼层顺着门牌号敲了一圈，也没碰上一个熟悉的身影。

接下来的一天是同样的状况。

“你们在搞什么鬼？！”第三天早晨，Arthur揪住门口黑衣服人的领口，愤怒地质问，“我的同伴在哪儿？ ”

“按照指定计划，今天是最后一天，L先生首先要保证你的安全。”男人面无表情的回答到。

“保障安全就是让我白白浪费了两天在原地兜圈子？快告诉我Freddie和Kate在哪儿，我需要和他们联络。”

“你不需要和他们一起行动，只要保证自己在正确地点待命即可。”

Arthur举起手里的枪对准了他的脑袋，“简直是受够了！ ”

“我劝你不要这么冲动，打死我对你没有任何好处，你们很快就可以完成任务，不要在最后关头让你伙伴这两天的辛苦功亏一篑。”

Arthur坚持了一会儿还是放下了手里的枪，他没有去指定地点待命，而是直接开车去了警察局，翻这两天的档案。离任务结束没多少时间，他脑子里却塞不下别的，一开始还能自我安慰，可两天下来，没有一个人来找自己，这让他无法忍受，特别是当自己还心心念念惦记着某个人的时候……他确信大家都靠在附近，只是有人故意把他们支开了。

现在所有的案件都集中在南部，黑发男子认真地翻看着手上的档案册，忽然有个人拍了一下他的背，“我就知道来这儿能找到你。”说话的是个个头矮小的姑娘。

“哦！你去哪儿了？”Arthur松了一口气。

“借一步说话。”

Kate拉着他离开了警察局，一路上非常警惕的四处张望，她让他把车往西边开，“你被人跟踪了，想办法甩掉。” 她的神情和往常不同，此时正在一旁咬着手指紧张兮兮的，Arthur按照她所指的路线七拐八绕，终于甩掉了身后跟着的车。

“这是要去哪儿？”

“……”Kate少见地沉默着。

Arthur下了车发现来过此地，“我们到这儿来干嘛？”他刚回头，就感到背后覆上了某团黑色的阴影，有个巨大的东西砸了过来。

……

废弃工厂的库房里堆满了大桶大桶的颜料，某个黄色颜料桶附近藏着暗格，连通着地下密室，角落还堆积着被药死老鼠的尸体，整个密室弥漫着腐烂的臭味。一个纤细的黑发男子双手双脚被绑住，身下铁座的凳子脚被牢牢固定在水泥地上。他脖子上缠着一条粗大的锁链，脑袋低垂，昏迷不醒的样子，头上的液体正在往下淌，地上汇聚了一滩滴滴答答的血迹。

一个病恹恹的男人手上拿着空塑料瓶，在肮脏的龙头里接了点水，往他脸上上泼去，“唏唏，小宝贝儿你终于醒了。”

Arthur睁开眼，后脑勺有被硬物撞击后遗留下的痛感......他发现自己像个粽子一样被绑了起来，整个空间里只有一个昏暗的灯泡在空气中摇晃， 不清楚自己身处何方，暗黑处说话人的模样也看不分明。

“我还在想什么时候可以抓到你。那群猪猡里，只有你是最漂亮的，唏唏。”说话的人隔一会儿就要吸一下鼻子。

“......放了......你不能杀他......”角落里传来另一个微弱的声。

是Kate！Arthur一下清醒了过来。

“与其担心别人，还不如省点力气关心一下自己。”

男人走到角落把一个人拖拽到Arthur跟前，地上趴着的是一个女人——身上布满了刀痕，伤口很深，有些地方甚至露出了白森森的骨头。如果不是因为Arthur对她非常熟悉，他完全不敢相信这是身手矫健，能一枪击落无数攻击者的Kate！此时她的样子惨极了，血肉模糊的勃颈上拴着一条和自己一样粗的铁链。

”没想到，这么快就抓到两个猎物...... 唏唏…….给你们最后一点时间叙旧，我去找点好东西招待新客人。“男人的声音逐渐远去，Arthur判断他开了某个暗格的门爬了出去。

”到底发生了什么事，怎么会变成这样？“Arthur奋力扭动手腕，希望能挣脱开上面的绳索。地上的阴影动了一下，一只手攀上黑发男子被绑在椅子上的腿，”A......Arthur......要小心，这家伙是个伪装者，他变成你的样子把我骗到了这儿…….折磨我，他根本就是个疯子......“

”伪装者？？！“Arthur背后汗毛都竖了起来。

”是......“Kate费力地弯曲手肘，把一个东西塞在了凳子下面，接着在Arthur被绑住的手上递了个尖锐的利器，”我快撑不住了……“

Arthur急忙接过利器反手去割腕上的绳子，“坚持一下，Kate！”

女人倒在他脚边，发出的声响越来越小，等他快要割断其中一根绳子的时候，忽然听到了暗格门被打开的声音，一个人影晃悠悠地朝他走来。

密室上方响起了一个闷闷的回音，“Kate死亡，任务失败”。

”怎么，这么快就咽气了？“男人踢了一下躺在地上的躯体，”弱不禁风，我都还没怎么玩够呢，唏唏。“

Arthur紧紧皱着眉头，心中充满了不忍和悲伤，那个又跳又笑的姑娘就这样不体面的死去，即使知道这只是个梦境也足够让他感到愤怒。男人用皲裂的手掌滑过他的脸颊，”知道么，你长得很像我养的猫，它全身黑色的皮毛油光滑亮的。”

一口黄牙发出的声音恶心得使人颤栗，Arthur睁开狭长的眼睛像毒蛇盯着青蛙一样死死盯着凑过来的面孔，恰好这家伙长得也很像只蛤蟆，如此丑陋恨不得叫人立刻咬碎他的气管。

“对，它也总是用这种眼神瞪着我，性感迷人，特别能激起人的虐待欲望。“

背在身后的手握紧了Kate留给自己的利器，Arthur趁着男人靠近，偷偷扯开断掉的绳子，扬起胳膊用尽全身的力气把尖锐的物体捅进了对方的眼窝。

只听一声惨叫，”啊——，你这个臭小子！“男人拽紧了他的头发，把膝盖砸向他的脸。

迎面而来一股强烈的撞击，Arthur眼前闪过一道白光，呼吸像卡住了，哼了一下，有液体顺着鼻孔流了下来，鼻梁可能断了......脸上灼热的疼痛还没完全消失，男人又给了他一记耳光，这一次连口腔也无法幸免，Arthur吃痛地猛抽一口气，舌尖上溢满粘稠的血液。

”该死的家伙，我真应该立刻宰了你！“男人捂着眼睛退后了两步，四处摸着什么，他找到一根链子，在Arthur松开的胳膊上缠了一道又一道。”我看你这样还怎么跑！“

黑发男子心下不好，一时冲动，这回糟了，失去了武器的自己已然变成了笼子里待宰的羔羊，可任谁看到这个疯子对Kate的所作所为，都会被轻易激怒。

”你到底想要什么？“情急之下，Arthur大喊出声。

”要什么？唏唏，这是游戏当然是取乐了，现实里做什么……你知道的，做什么都得进局子，在这里有条件当然要尽情地享受，哈哈。“

”可这不是个杀人游戏！“

”谁在乎，反正这愚蠢的规则对我没有任何意义，只要在时间结束前彻底地享受猎杀的乐趣就足够了。“

”我是梦主，你不能杀我。“

”哦，是么......你的牌呢，藏哪儿了？“

”北边木屋的保险箱。“

"少骗我了，等我找牌的时候，你就趁机溜走找你的同伴回来报仇。"

“信不信由你，我倒希望你赶紧弄死我，这样大家都了事。”

男人狐疑得看了一眼满脸血污的青年，抓住他的头发，“你以为你威胁得了我？实话告诉你，在你们这些蠢货打来打去得时候，我早就找到了Queen的底牌。”他掏出裤子口袋里的一张卡片在Arthur面前晃了晃，”你就算死了，我也是赢家，只不过介于你留给我——Toby的纪念品，我可得好好回敬一下才是，放心，可不能让你死得那么痛快！“

疯子退到一旁，颤抖地用手把眼球上的利器扯下，“哦！这个肯定也会加倍奉还的，等着瞧！”他找了一块布蒙住自己的半边脸，那布上很快就被血染黑了。男人捏住Arthur的下巴使劲儿往上抬，另一只手抓起从外面拿进来的酒瓶，竖直往他受伤的嘴里灌，锁链扣紧了他的脖子，冰凉的酒水刺激着Arthur的喉咙，猝不及防他就被呛到了，“咳咳咳！”努力扭着头想要避开，酒水撒在了脸上，伤口处像被锋利的刀片割过一样，正疼得起劲。

“客人怎么能拒绝这等好意呢？”Toby扔掉手里的空酒瓶，又重新拿了一瓶，继续朝他喉咙里灌着。

“呜呜……呜呜……”

快住手！

Arthur发不出声音，嗓子里被迫接纳一道又一道热辣的液体，脑袋天旋地转，胃里翻江倒海地想要呕吐，他感觉自己的鼻腔里都溢满了酒精……恐惧逐渐占据了他的大脑，一种快要被酒噎死的错觉让他体会到了死神的降临。

Toby看青年一副要窒息在酒里的样子，终于撤开了手，他把最后一半酒从Arthur的头顶倒了下去，将他黑色的头发完全灌湿，“留着你的命慢慢玩。”

黑发男子低着头闭着眼疯狂地咳嗽，气管里呛了酒精，一句话也说不出。

“我想你肯定很乐意看到我养的猫。”Toby说完拍了拍Arthur狼狈的脸，“等我去处理一下伤口，回来再慢慢伺候你。”

Arthur再次听到暗格被打开的声音，脸上的疼痛愈加清晰，他不知道这个疯子什么时候会再回来，如果逃不出去接下来就会面临更多的折磨。周围的光线很暗，空气里满是血腥味儿和腐烂的臭味，Kate的尸体还横躺在脚边，现在的情形简直糟糕透顶。

从来没想到会遇上这等变态，Arthur发现自己没办法挣脱铁链和绳子的束缚，小腿肌肉一直处于紧绷的状态几乎要抽筋了，脚腕和手腕处的皮也都磨破，挣扎时，绳索上粗糙的木刺还扎进了细嫩的肉里，动一下都疼的要命。

该死！

需要想办法逃走或者自杀，可现在连动弹都困难，Arthur开始后悔加入这场游戏了，他想到看过的恐怖电影里的情节，自己就是那种即将面临虐杀无处求饶的小可怜儿……软弱像吸饱了雨水的幼苗，在恐惧的滋养下茁壮成长 ，他开始怀念室友Frank灿烂的笑容，怀念母亲抚摸自己脊背时温暖的手掌，怀念加拿大新鲜的空气，哦，可恶，他为什么要来参加这愚蠢的游戏——Freddie……Arthur忽然想到了Freddie，同样是伪装者，Freddie也许能识破这个疯子的诡计！对，他还不不能死，如果梦境结束，其他人根本不清楚这里发生了什么，大家一起出局那就真的是惨败了。

......

"我回来了，咱们继续吧，小宝贝儿，唏唏。"

Arthur一听到Toby凑在耳边的声音，紧张得脚趾都绷了起来。他的胳膊和双腿因被捆绑的时间过长，导致血液无法流通，四肢都变得冰凉起来。

”我们可以从最简单的开始玩。“Toby在地上扔了一个大包，里面叮叮咣咣放着一堆工具，Arthur不用想也知道是接下来是要用在自己身上的。

男人拿出一把扳手，”首先呢，要确保你不会逃跑。“，蹲在Arthur脚边，把手伸进了裤子口，顺着往上摸青年的小腿。

”你能别这么恶心么。“

“哼，我看你嘴硬！“ Toby用扳手猛砸了一下他的膝盖。

”嘶......"

“你倒是蛮能忍耐的，小子。"Toby又对着同一个地方捶了下去，只听“咔嚓”一声。

黑发男子的耳朵动了两下，他听见骨头裂开的声音，冷汗从额头上冒了出来，他在内心安慰自己：这就是个梦，别害怕。

Toby看到青年痛到失声喑哑的样子开心极了，故意用手在他的膝盖上拍打着，“我倒要看你能忍到什么时候。”他撕开Arthur的裤腿，把布料掀起来，让他看自己膝盖上青紫的模样，接着又从包里翻出了一个锥子，圆形的把手上带着长长的尖刺，“你希望我插在你身体哪个部位？唏唏。”

Arthur气血上涌，翻了个白眼，“我要是能动弹，会把你另一个眼睛也挖出来的，啊——！”

一阵刺痛，疯子Toby毫不留情地把锥子捅在了他的小腿肌肉上，扎得很深，并没有要取出来的意思，“我要让你亲眼看到自己的惨状，最后再弄瞎你的眼睛。”

用脏话在心里骂了无数次，黑发男子咬住舌尖，眼睁睁看着Toby又拿出几个同样的锥子，分别插在了自己的右侧脚掌，大腿和肩膀上。“啊——！”被刺穿的地方尚且不是致命位置，却痛极了，脑袋上的神经像是被人揪住了，他知道不能和这样的变态求饶，从前在Cobb的心理课上接触过，这类有虐待欲的人，看到你哭着崩溃的模样，只会更加兴奋而已。

“你这个恶心的蛆虫！等我死了，我会去找到你！撕碎你！”

“哈哈哈哈，可真愚蠢，你以为我现在的样子就是真实的么？”Toby在他面前忽然变了一张脸，“唏唏，你永远也找不到我的，你死了只会被踢出局，我仍然可以在梦里逍遥自在，简直是世上最美好的事了，对么？”

“呵呵。”Arthur冷笑了两声，“这拙劣的戏法，你可能是世界上最差的伪装者了。”

听到这话的男人忽然火冒三丈，他重重甩了黑发男子一个耳光，“你有什么能耐，还不是被我骗的乖乖送上门来，你们这些刚愎自用的废物，只会构建漂亮愚蠢的梦，一丁点都不了解……”

被耳光扇到失聪的Arthur听不清Toby的疯言疯语，他并不想激怒对方，只是下意识说了实话，这个男人的把戏并不高明，他假扮Kate时，露出了不少马脚，可当时自己实在太心急，没有仔细辨认，如果是Freddie，一定可以立刻识破，Arthur确信这个疯子只会基本的易容，而不是完全的伪装，可这句话偏偏踩了某人的痛脚，青年不得不开始担心自己接下来的遭遇了。

 

“不让你吃点苦头，你就不会乖乖的，唏唏。”男人在包里翻了又翻，找出一个夸张的钩子，他扯开黑发男子胸口的衬衫，用手摸了两把 ，“白皙的肌肤，很适合作画，嗯？”

瞪圆了眼睛，看着钩子的顶端深深刺进腹腔，弯曲的部分挂在了肋骨处，钩子被用力往外扯了一下， Arthur开始抑制不住地哀鸣，五脏六肺都像要被挖出来一样。太疼了，疼得他开始发狂，“哈哈哈哈哈”刺耳的笑声使黑发男子完全不顾疼痛得晃着身子想要摆脱折磨，“住手！你这个疯子！啊——！”Toby看着青年抓狂的样子，又用手去旋转插在他身上的锥子，Arthur遭受剜心般的疼痛，终于坚持不住，“求你杀了我吧。”

“终于开始求饶了么？小宝贝儿，你可要坚持坚持，我们这才刚刚开始呢，你看你都还没怎么流血。”Toby毫不留情的又拽了一下挂在他身上的钩子。

杀了我吧——！Arthur脑袋里只剩下一个词了。

男人高兴地在原地转了一个圈，抓起酒瓶喝了两口，“我其实很喜欢你，唏唏，只要你乖乖听话，咱们也可以来点温柔的。”他把酒瓶凑到Arthur嘴边，青年让开了，“可你确实很不听话。”他把酒瓶往地上一砸，抓住Arthur裂开的膝盖，用力把他的双腿往两边掰。

Arthur此时放弃了徒劳的挣扎，他的腹腔在流血，浑身开始变得冰凉，意识在往远处飘，说不定昏过去就好了，可他的脑袋却因为疼痛还清醒着，脖颈上勒出的痕迹让他清楚地明白自己险恶的处境。

有只手伸进了他的裤子里，Arthur不在乎对方正在做什么，他只想赶紧晕过去或者死掉。咬舌自尽？好像是个不错的注意，“NONONO。”Toby似乎发现了黑发男子的想法，立刻捏住他的下颚，“别那么无趣，咱们还有大把的时间。”说完在他嘴里塞了一些碎布，又用绳子从前到后勒住。

“你比那个姑娘摸上去舒服多了，她的身体太软，玩起来完全没劲儿。”Toby把脸凑向Arthur，双手迫不及待的解开裤子，在掌心喷了一口唾液。

知道自己即将被如何对待反而让Arthur松了一口气，他害怕Toby再玩什么血淋淋的花样，如果只是被侵犯反而好受得多。

粗糙的触感，恶心的液体，疼痛到麻木的神经，Arthur放弃的闭上眼，他感觉自己即将变成一个被拆散的玩具，里里外外都生了锈，下体有一股灼热的刺痛，他却连呻吟都发不出，呼吸一下就会带动腹腔钩子的晃动，力气完全被抽干了，想到Kate生前遭受的痛苦就让他感到惧怕，那些深黑色的伤口像是刻在了他的身上，然而这个疯子不会轻易放过自己，他甚至开始担心这个深黑色的梦魇是没有尽头的……Freddie为什么没有来，他们要等到什么时候才能找到这里？渺茫的希望已然变成Arthur坚持下去的最后一根稻草。

“这么心不在焉？”男人在他身上耸动着腰，拍了拍他僵硬的脸，“你可别晕过去。”见青年毫无反应的样子，又发怒地把他肩膀上的锥子拔了出来，黑色的洞口立刻喷出一汩汩的血液。

Arthur头晕眼花，在晕过去前确信自己根本熬不过下一轮了。

……

“George死亡，任务失败。”黑发男子迷迷糊糊地听到通告，大脑还没做出回应又晕了过去。

……

头顶的天花板好像要塌了一样震个不停，Arthur不知道自己昏过去了多久，他再次醒来的时候，确认了一下身体状况，右脚右腿已经完全报废，胳膊暂时失去了知觉，腹腔的钩子还挂着，身上多了几处新的刀伤，血液部分干涸了，还有一些温热的液体在往下淌。

一声巨响，暗格的门被炸开了，Toby半身是血的端着一把枪躲了进来，“这帮混账崽子！”

不一会儿，就有人发现了这里，踹门和刺耳的枪声在密室里响个不停，Arthur没有力气去判断现在的情况，他只能低着头缓慢的呼吸，祈祷队友们不要误伤了自己。

“TMD！”听到某个熟悉的声音，有个人影冲到了Arthur跟前，“这狗娘养的混蛋，让我干掉他。”

“别冲动，我来！”另一个男子迅速抬起手上的枪，只听“砰！”的一声，一发子弹打中了角落里Toby的眉心。

“Toby死亡，任务成功！”

“我就知道牌在他手上！”男人在尸体上翻着，找出一张卡片正翻看了一下，“Freddie，King交给你，咱们交易结束了，下次见。”他抬起枪果断地对准自己太阳穴，扣下了扳机。

“Lance死亡，任务成功！”

“都结束了，我们快离开这儿。”

Arthur身上的绳索和铁链刚被解开，就一下栽倒在了地上，他忽然发现了Kate留在地上的东西。Freddie扶着Arthur起身，发现他无法站立，身上还挂着形状可怖的钩子。“一枪打死这个杂种太便宜他了。”金发男子转身又在Toby的尸体上开了几枪泄愤。

“我……我们……离开……”Arthur发不出完整的声音，心想现在自己在Freddie眼里的鬼样子肯定是糟糕透了。

……  
待更（这一整章都很痛的样子）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie找到了Arthur，陪他度过最后的时间

第五章  
雨水冲刷过的地面留下特有的潮湿，灰蓝色天空上点缀着零星的光，街道上没有川流不息的汽车，也没有喧嚣的人群，城市橱窗的展示灯还亮着，里面却空空如也，大楼两侧的人们仿佛一夜间蒸发了，整个世界安安静静。

一辆车在柏油马路上缓缓行驶，男人握着方向盘，时不时看一眼旁边伤痕累累的青年，他正闭着眼缩在椅子里，憔悴的面容没有一丝血色。

“Arthur，你怎么样？”

“......Freddie？”

“是，别害怕，不会有人再伤害你了。” 男人伸出一只手轻轻摸了一下他凌乱的头发。

“……剩……我们两个……两……”

“对，就我们两个……“男人似乎还想说些什么，话到嘴边又咽了回去。

时间的步伐似乎并未停止，密室中，铁锈掺着腐烂尸体的气味，昏暗灯光里灰尘漂浮的细微颗粒，倒钩在地上拖动发出的沉闷声响，无一不刺激着Arthur眼眶处突突跳的神经。人真是一种奇怪的生物，在经历了痛苦的折磨后，往往会翻来覆去地回忆那些惨痛的细节，来确认当下的安宁，如同长时间在悬崖边行走的盲人，一旦停下就筋疲力尽。

他累极了，想变成烟雾或泡沫什么的随时消失在空气里。

可脑海里的那些疑惑像秃鹫盘旋在天空一般，时刻困扰着他，“......那晚之后，你们去了哪儿? ”黑发男子调整了一下坐姿，努力逼自己说出一句完整的话，口腔里烧灼般的疼痛，好在腹部的钩子已经取出，胸部以下盖了一件浅棕色的外套遮挡住了可怖的伤口。

开车的男人犹豫着，指尖放在额头上蹭了两下， ”我和Lance约好无论谁拿到什么样的牌，都要协助对方。“

“恩......”

Freddie把车开到一个空旷的地方停下，手撑在方向盘上，脸转向Arthur，气氛忽然变得有些异样，“其实无所谓，真的。对我来说这是一次轻松的体验，不需要费心去找什么东西，我只要哄着你就好了。”

某人半阖上的眼睛听到这里，倏然地睁大，他望着金发男子，一副不可思议的模样。“Arthur……你太好懂了，什么都放在脸上。天气，环境，梦主的细微情绪都会影响这些。不止是我，Kate也知道你的身份，她倒是从没怀疑过我。”

“……”

“中弹的第二天，我在医院找到了她的牌，名字旁是黑桃A的花纹，暗号Guardian。那对我来说毫无意义，所以我放了回去。见到Lance之后，他担心我先下手为强结束梦境，要求我立刻退出，直到他先找出目标为止。”

酒会之后，男人对他们的态度确实疏离了一些，Arthur的头渐渐低了下去，他不是没怀疑过Freddie……

“你被重点保护了，鉴于我是你们之中会伪装的叛徒，他不让我或Kate任何一个接触你。”Freddie撇了一下嘴唇，“我遵守约定，只要保证你不被雇佣军干掉，一切都很顺利，是的，可谁都没有想到会有那么个变态存在……你们若是乖乖配合Lance安静地待在指定地点，也不至于受这些皮肉之苦。”

Arthur脑袋里乱糟糟的，男人的手安抚似地上下摩挲着他的脸，“可怜……你不应该遭受这些。”

“……你的……手臂……” 

“哦，那点小伤，不值一提。上一次我可狼狈多了，但对你这样的新人来说，肉体的虐待未免太残酷了点。”Freddie看着他，眼神里充满怜悯，“回到现实，你会记得这些痛苦，说不定还会做噩梦。”男人掏出一把枪，搁在了车窗前面。

“……你……现在，是要杀了我？”Arthur忍住想要呕吐的欲望，眼前的世界天旋地转。

“不，不，没得到你的牌，我根本不可能冒险。”Freddie头转向车窗外，从口袋里掏出一根烟点上。

两人分享着彼此的沉默，Arthur缩在那里，羞耻像一片海水淹没了他全部的意识，这么多天以来，他像个傻瓜一样，被别人从头到尾牵着鼻子跑。

“如果……当初医院的牌是我的…….”青年的声音控制不住地发抖，“你早就下手了。”

一切都是为了拿到底牌，这样想想心中不免感到有些悲凉，Freddie的游戏才刚开始，那男人会想尽一切办法套出自己牌的下落然后给自己来一枪。

气愤、沮丧、失望、不甘心……所有梦的样子都变得破碎。

回忆起他们在一块儿的细节，男人轻浮自如的调情手段，对任何事物一副慵懒的姿态，亲吻时无法漠视的眼神……Arthur清楚明白了自己在对方眼里不过是一只猎人爪下随时可以剖肠破肚的猎物。他试着将男人从脑海中赶出，却不可自控地想象着如果Kate拿着King的牌，金发男子会毫不犹豫和那姑娘打得火热，舍身为她挡下子弹，在床上和她耳鬓厮磨……换一个人虚情假意和逢场作戏，对Freddie来说没有任何区别，这想法使Arthur的眼角发酸，他自欺欺人地告诉自己是因为身上的疼痛而不是别的原因，内心却无比自责愧疚……

意外的温暖稍纵即逝，曾经留念的也都变得面目可憎……

Arthur衣服下的手不由自主攥紧了Kate濒死时留下的东西，痛恨着自己阴暗自私的想法和无妄脆弱的情感……

男人安静地抽着烟，忽然把车顶上的盒子打开，翻了一下，在一叠明信片的夹层找出几张卡扔到Arthur面前，“知道么，我可以让你赢，反正我也正好厌倦了这场过家家。”

卡片里夹着两张扑克：一张牌面上女王头戴金冠，下方印着花体字Culprit，另一张则是小丑的图案，暗号——Madman。

“寻找不同目标的情感软肋，利用一切手段获取他们的信任——这才是一个伪装者该做的，我并不在乎游戏的输赢。”

“……”Arthur收起内心的苦涩，“……所有伪装者……都能像你这么高风亮节就好了。”

“什么意思？”Freddie觉得这话不对劲。

“那个叫Toby的……也是个骗子。他伪装成我害死了Kate……又……变成她的样子……”

听到这儿，男人皱起了眉，手指捏住香烟的根部，深深吸了一口后扔出窗外，”Arthur，我改主意了。”他把卡片从黑发男子面前收走，启动了汽车，“拿着牌离开游戏的人才能算赢，来，告诉我你藏牌的位置。”

“……什么意思？”

“那个家伙还会继续到别人的梦里以屠杀为乐。”

“……没错，我要亲自找到他，咳咳！”Arthur的情绪莫名激动了起来。

“得了吧，瞧瞧你现在的样子，他下次见到你只会更兴奋。”Freddie用手拍了一下青年的膝盖，立刻引来对方倒吸一口冷气，“别逞强，这事儿还得我来，我会替你和Kate报仇的。”

口气轻描淡写的，仿佛是在说一件和自己无关的事情一样。

“我要自己去找那疯子算账！”

“放弃吧，乖乖听我的，永远别再进这个游戏了。不着急，我们的时间还很充裕，反正你迟早会告诉我牌的下落。”

……

车子开到了一家旅馆，Freddie抱住Arthur的上半身，尽量避开伤口，拖着他走进一个房间，将他平放在柔软的床上，“你需要休息。”

男人用杯子接了点水，“喝一点？”

Arthur置气一般紧闭双眼，拧着一股劲儿不想理睬他。

“你怎么和根泥棍子一样固执，这可不是什么美德，对谁都没有好处，何苦呢？”Freddie叹了一口气，蹲在了床边。

黑暗中，有冰凉的液体从唇缝渗入口腔，在那个密室里待了太久，酒精和汗水完全榨干了Arthur身体里的水分，此时他的本能完全抵抗不了这甘甜的滋味。

不够，远远不够。

“你得学会自己要求。”男人把蘸了水的手指挪开。

青年的睫毛微微颤抖着，“……水……”

Freddie捏着杯子故意在他面前晃了晃，过了一会儿，他在嘴里含了一大口，凑在Arthur面前，磨蹭着他干燥的嘴唇，低着头一点一点喂着他。这样反复几次，很快杯子里的水就见了底，Arthur终于从脱水状态的边缘解放了出来。可男人并没有要让开的意思，杯子被随手扔在了地上，他用舌尖撬开了Arthur的心理防线，在里面放纵肆虐地舔舐，“嗯……”，口腔内壁里有伤口，唾液不知不觉就掺上了血的味道，吻到快要窒息的时候，男人摸着他的头发，逼他睁开了眼，青年苍白的脸上终于多了一丝血色。

当下，他们彼此的身份正敌对着，Arthur受伤的面容并不美好，不知道此刻在对方眼里是怎样的狼狈，内心深处总还是有那么点在意，乱糟糟的头发，鼻青脸肿的样子，为此他感到一阵羞赧。

亲吻却没有停止，轻轻落在了他眼睑上，耳边，颈项里……

“我帮你检查一下，看看伤得有多重。”

“不……别白费力气，我不会说出藏牌位置的。”明白了他的怀柔政策，只会更加心灰意冷。

“知道么，Arthur，剩下的时间只属于我们俩，我不想你那么难受而已。”Freddie小心翼翼地把他身上的衣服褪下，检查着他的伤口。

除了普通的刀伤，肩膀和胳膊上留着黑黑的几个洞， “什么东西弄的？”

“锥子……”

“还用了什么？”

“扳手，刀，酒瓶什么的，记不清了……嘿！别脱我的裤子！”Arthur挣扎了起来，“住手！疼！”

显然Freddie没有意识到自己做错了什么，他立刻松开手，“怎么了？”

“我的肋骨被钩子扯过，那疯子还敲断了我的腿。”Arthur被他弄得痛的直咬牙，“所以该死的，离我远点，别碰我！”

“好好，你待着别动，我不碰你。”金发男子难得表现出了手足无措的样子，他抓抓头发，手不知道能放哪儿，“这狗娘养的……对不起，没想到你伤得这么重。”

疼痛并非自愿承受，讽刺的是，Arthur根本不想告诉面前这个混球，到最后脑袋里都是靠想着他才撑下去的。如果当初知道最后要面对这种情况，他宁可早就溺死在那些可恶的酒精里。

入夜，青年因为疲倦早早昏沉沉地睡去。Freddie躺在地板上，他看到了Arthur身上的满目疮痍，还有裤子上一点不易察觉的液体，只属于男人的那种……黑暗中，他的表情变得难以预测了起来……

……

剩下的时间，Arthur都被悉心地照顾着，也许是伤口引起的炎症，他总在发烧，脑袋糊里糊涂地，Freddie会抱着他，用冷水打湿地毛巾来回敷着他滚烫的脸。大多数时候，他都躺在柔软的床上，听某人喋喋不休地说各种各样的事儿，“以后这行的人越来越多，门槛也会变高。现在已经有人出高价要组建团队，我们也不过是在这儿练练手”…….Arthur虽然不怎么爱搭话，却都静静地听了进去。口渴了，男人不许他起身，总要嘴对嘴喂他，到了晚上，还总爱和他挤在一张床上，时不时就吻上好一阵，惹的Arthur烧得更加厉害。俩人几乎时刻都待在一起，比情侣还要黏腻，要不是青年清楚地知道Freddie的目的，他一定会陷入这种温柔的攻势里不可自拔。

一天，Freddie很早就出了门，一直没有回来。Arthur猜测他从自己这里得不到线索，很可能打算自己去寻找底牌的下落。整日下来，黑发男子躺在那里，没有吃，也没有喝，甚至懒得去拽脚边的毯子。没被清理过的伤口在逐渐恶化，入夜受了凉，他躺在床上开始痛苦地咳嗽呻吟，生命像是在一点点流逝，身体仿佛开始变得透明，知道死亡可以带来解脱，却还苦苦挣扎想要活得久一点。

“怎么了，Arthur？”Freddie一打开门就看到角落里青年痛苦得模样。

“咳咳咳……难受……” 

男人摸上他的额头，滚烫滚烫地，咳嗽也在加重。“我去找点退烧药。”说完就要转身离开。

“不用……”Arthur呼出的气都是热的，他拉住了Freddie的衣角，内心很受挫，“保险箱……咳咳咳……北边木屋……”.

“好好，撑着点，我们天亮就去。”Freddie紧紧搂着青年，给他裹上了两层衣服。

外面天还很黑，男人担心Arthur撑不了太久，只好抱着他上了车，发动了引擎。他给旁边一直发抖的青年盖上了毯子，“就快结束了。” 

时间仿佛回到了他们第一次见面，旅途中，车里放着舒缓的音乐，开车的男子叼着烟，黑发青年睡着，一切都好像是梦境的开始。

“……输的人会怎样？”Arthur蔫蔫的，忍不住问了一句，他从没想过一定要赢，别扭置气也都是因为想要抓住点什么，如水中捞月的猴子，追着某个人影子的时候，就什么都忘了。

“我不想骗你，实际上，你们回到第一层梦境就会被指挥官注射药剂，忘记这层的所有事。好在，你也会忘记在这层承受的一切痛苦。”

忘记一切？

肉体上的痛苦，绿裙子姑娘的笑容，还有他们在这里度过的日子。

“我会忘记你么？” 

“是的……”Freddie油门踩到最大，在路上疾驰，北边的木屋距离比较远，他担心Arthur撑不到那里。

“你现实里是什么样的？”伸手碰了一下，看着金发男子渐渐蜕变成想象中的模样，Arthur内心倏然就释怀了。

Freddie眼睛直直盯着眼前的路，默不作声。

嗯就这样吧……  
消失掉吧……  
消失……  
都该忘记……  
自己来这儿毫无意义……

“天气越来越糟了。”

天上开始飘起了白色的絮状物，一点没有停止的意思，越往北，雪下的越大，不一会儿，地上就积满了厚厚的雪，夏天瞬间变成了冬日，车子在地上打着滑， Freddie也忍不住打起了冷颤，梦主是Arthur，他现在没办法控制自己，梦境自然会造成一些异状。

“还有多远？”Freddie着急了起来，转头看向一旁的青年，黑色的脑袋埋在毯子里，一动不动，毯子上湿了一片，连抽泣声都细弱蚊蝇……男人回过头，没有再问。

天渐渐亮了，Freddie在雪里一直开着，终于看见了木屋的影子。

“我们到了。”

“……”

“我知道你很难过，不过这本来就是个梦，别太当真。”Freddie打开车门，拍拍青年的脑袋，对他露出了一个微笑，“我答应你，等事情结束就去找你。”

为什么会有这样的人，在你伤心欲绝的时候，还能笑着陪你说谎。

Arthur忽然抓过搁置在车窗前的手枪对准了自己的脑袋，结果还是被男人眼疾手快地夺了过来，“你想干什么！”

“该是时候分道扬镳了，我想求个痛快。”

Freddie生气的把子弹全部卸下收进衣服口袋，“不用那么着急，等我拿到底牌，我们还是有一点时间的，到时候你想我陪你多久都行，你想死，我也会跟你一起。”他把空手枪放在Arthur掌心，锁上车门，朝木屋走去。

看着他虚幻的背影渐渐消失在白色的雪景里，Arthur放弃似的头靠在了椅背上，他伸手掏出Kate留下的那张纸——重装了底火，请帮我送给亲爱的Freddie，留个纪念。

纸张里包裹了一颗子弹，那姑娘和自已一样，也是个被骗走了一切的可怜人。

Arthur决定试试运气，他可以忍耐肉体上的虐待折磨，却无法扛住接下来和男人待在一起的一分一秒，残酷的想象会直接让他心碎。

……

木屋没什么特别的，简简单单毫无新意，Freddie转了一圈，看到角落里有一个落了灰的柜子，打开柜门就看到里面黑色的保险箱。保险箱中放着一张牌和一叠档案册。

牌上的图案毫无疑问，国王手持宝剑，Arthur——Wanderer。

男人把牌收好，好奇地翻开旁边的档案册，册子上面工整地贴满了黄色标签纸，非常符合那个拘谨青年的性格，   
7月2日，同伴，游乐场，银塔餐厅  
7月3日，Kate，医院，工厂，Freddie中弹  
……  
每一页的标签上都记录了他入梦以来大大小小碰到的事，Freddie翻到后面，发现最近的几天没有记录任何事情，每张纸上都只有名字：  
Freddie  
Freddie  
Freddie  
……  
最后那张是蓝色的纸，上面只有一个名字：Eames

Eames？  
男人不记得自己什么时候暴露过身份，他仔细回忆着黑发青年的模样，纤细的肩膀，微微下垂的眼角和嘴唇，笑起来脸颊上的酒窝……记忆中好像确实有相似的身影……

“砰！！”

忽然，木屋外传来枪声，不好！Freddie飞快的向外奔去，还没赶到车前，脚下的地面就开始摇晃，大片雪地都裂开了，整个梦境正在塌陷……

……

幽深的迷境里

他曾经以为他恨着Eames，但是回想起来，和某个人相处了也不过才2个小时。那些时间带来的伤害分配到现实里其实微不足道 ，可他的心还是在那么一刻停止了一会儿，不想离去也不想留下，对一个孤独的灵魂来说，那些轻柔的低语，拭去的眼泪，握不住的时间都像是一剂毒药，慢慢浸润着他的心脏。他记得他们如何彼此针对，带着善意的试探；他记得他们如何靠在一起聊着天，渐渐敞开心扉；他记得他们是如何亲吻，纵然似梦；他还没有来得及鼓起勇气诉说，一切就都被埋葬在冰冷的雪地里，坠落在无边无际的黑暗中……

如果有一束斑驳的光照在坟墓上，那一定是为了下一次的重逢。

……

Fin


End file.
